Stolen Light
by Shanntarra
Summary: When something precious is taken from Rose and the Doctor in a flash of light. How will they react? One thing is for sure stay out of a vengeful Time Lords way otherwise you will regret it.  Companion piece to "Going Forward".
1. Stolen Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who.

Author note: While writing my other stories this plot bunny started bugging me. Hope you like it. This takes place right after "Going Forward - Fraternal Order of herding cats".

* * *

"Jakie, I was so right you have such wonderful Grandchildren." Mrs Margie Gatehouse said to her as she watched the children go off and play in the garden.

"We like to think so." Jackie smiled and gave the Doctor a glare. "I had the cook specifically make those little cake balls you love. "

"Oh please excuse me those sound so wonderful." She hurried off.

"Are you enjoying your party?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh it's nice I just can't believe we are having this party." As side she said, "It isn't even our anniversary."

"Jackie Tyler from this world, married Pete Tyler from here 35 years ago granted you have been married to this world's Pete Tyler for 18 years. Regardless, enjoy it." He smiled. "You deserve it."

"Alright, but it feels weird." Jackie wandered off to talk to some of her guests.

A moment later, Rose walked up and slipped her hand into his. "I can't believe so much time has passed."

"It feels like just last year that James was born." He looked out to where James was playing tag with his siblings and the other children.

"I can't believe Tony is going to university next spring." Rose shook her head, "When did my baby brother grow up?"

"That is what people do." He laughed. "They live the life they are given, some better than other's." He grabbed some nibbles off a passing tray.

"I like to think we have had a good one so far." She smiled at him.

"We have had some adventures. Not QUITE the quiet life but it has been interesting." He smiled out at the people around them. He noticed a commotion by the garden. "Something is wrong." He jogged over to where a group was talking hurriedly. Rose followed after him worriedly.

"… There are no such things as vanishing people Joseph." A woman scolded a boy.

"But I saw it. The little ones were bothering us. We convinced them to play hide and seek. I was it. I SAW her run around the hedge, and she was gone."

"What is going on here?" The Doctor asked.

"It's nothing one of the children is hiding and won't come out." The woman said to the Doctor as if he was an idiot.

"Who's child is it? " Rose asked getting worried.

"It's Evee, Mum" James came running up. "I've looked everywhere for her."

* * *

An immediate search was started for Evee. They searched ever nook and cranny of the manor, and the garden. The local police questioned everyone, and had started a search for her around the area. They found nothing. Any tracks had been lost due to party goers. The security camera showed her playing in the garden then she was just …gone. It was late that night when the police finally left, and Torchwood could come in and do their own scans. So far they had found nothing.

Rose had put the children to bed in one of the spare bedrooms, and was currently curled up next to the Doctor in the library. Pete had taken Jackie up to bed a little while ago. Toni was out in the garden with Torchwood, trying to find SOMETHING that would explain what happened. Rose refused to leave the manor until Evee was found. She couldn't leave her daughter. As much as the Doctor wanted to be ripping the world apart finding his daughter he knew Rose needed him. "I'll find her Rose." The Doctor said into her hair. "I promise you. I WILL find her."

"I know," she started to cry again," you will." The Doctor just rocked her and let her cry. His own tears dripped into her hair. Their grief was so great that they didn't hear the Library door open, and someone enter the room.

"Dad…Mum…"

Rose and the Doctor looked up to see James, and Verity standing in the door way. They didn't say anything, just motioned for them to come over. The children ran into their parents arms. They held each other as they cried for a long while. They really should scold them for being out of bed, but it was nice to have them so close.

When their tears were subsiding James looked up at his father and asked something that surprised him "Dad, if I tell you something will you believe me?"

"What is it?" He moved so his son was sitting on his lap.

"The police, they just ruffled my hair and called me silly when I told it to them, but will you believe me." The boy asked, his eyes begging for his father to believe him.

"I'll believe you James." He laid a hand on his son's cheek. "What is it?"

"I know who took Evee." The boy said in complete honest seriousness.

"Who?" The Doctor looked him dead in the eye.

James bit his lip in fear. There were times when his father scared him. It wasn't his actions; it was more what he sometimes saw in his father's eyes. He knew he had to do this for his sister, he swallowed the fear. "The woman in the book."

"What book?

"You keep a book on your desk." James knew he would be in trouble for snooping but Evee needed him. "I'm sorry for looking but I saw her picture inside."

"We will discuss you looking at things you shouldn't later, but who was it." The Doctor reassured him, but made sure he knew he was serious.

"It was a book of sketches. There were pictures of me, mum, Verity, Evee, and other odd things."

"My journal." The Doctor explained to Rose, "If something is bothering me I'll write or draw in it." Then back to James, "Have you seen her before?"

"No." James shook his head, "but you had a name under it." James's nerves were starting to give out.

"Go on, who was it sweetheart." Rose encouraged him.

"It said 'Donna'." James looked to his father hopeful.

"That impossible." The Doctor looked at his son in disbelief. "She couldn't have been here."

James jumped out of his father's lap, near tear, "You promised you would believe me. You promised."

"James!" Before he got far the Doctor was on his knees in front of his son, hands on his shoulders. "It's not that I don't believe you it's just..." He looked to Rose who gave him a sympathetic look, "She SHOULDN'T have been able to be there."

"But I SAW her!" James was near tears, "You have got to believe me!"

"I do, but everything I know says she couldn't have been there but if she was…" The Doctor sighed, "If she was then something is seriously wrong; more so than just Evee going missing."

Rose turned a scared Verity to face her on her lap, "Was there anything or anyone that was acting odd that you remember?"

"We were just playing Mum." Verity begged.

James glared at his sister, "Tell them Ver. If it get's Evee back you have GOT to tell them."

Verity looked up at her Mum, "Evee was running into the bushes, by the yellow roses when I heard something."

"What was it?" The Doctor asked as gently as he could.

"It was like a quick intake of air." She looked to her father scared, "It was like someone quickly pulled something out of the air."

The Doctor looked to Rose, then back to Verity. "Anything else?"

"I was right behind her when she went into the bushes, but just as I was about to turn the corner when I tripped."

"Why didn't you tell us this before sweetheart?" Rose stroked Verity's hair. She wasn't sure if it was for Verity's benefit or her own.

"We tried Dad," James spoke up, "but no one would believe us."

"I believe you," The Doctor smiled at his son. "What happened when you tripped?" The Doctor stood, took James's hand, and brought him over to the couch.

"I didn't see anything but I heard someone say something that scared me." Verity supplied.

"What did you hear sweetheart?" Rose asked.

"It was a woman. She said 'Not to worry, they would save me too.' By the time I could look up Evee was out of sight."

"Had you heard the voice before?" The Doctor asked. Both children shook their heads. "Alright. If there anything else you can think of, anything at all come tell your mum and me."

"We will." "Yes Dad." Both children nodded.

"Good on you." The Doctor tried to reassure his children.

"Come on, I know where your Grandmum hides the chocolate. I'll make you a mug, and then I'll put you to back to bed." Rose moved so that Verity could slide off her lap and hold her hand. James made to follow them but stopped at the door and looked at his father.

The Doctor had moved to the fire place and was leaning on it, in thought. "What is it James?"

"You will find her, won't you?"

He went to his son again, and knelt before him. He had never lied to his children and didn't plan to start now, but this time it was tempting. "I will find her; just as I would find you, Verity, and your mother. I give you my word; I will not stop until I find her."

"Thank you." James wrapped his arms around his father's shoulder and hugs him tight. The Doctor held his son tight to him a bit longer than he normally did. He was NOT going to give up, not ever.

Finally the Doctor let him go. "Go on, you don't want Vee to drink it all do you?" The boy laughed a little as the Doctor ruffled his hair, "Go on. Your mother is waiting."

The room now empty, the Doctor stood and relaxed his hands in his pockets. He had a promise to keep, and he better get at it.

* * *

"Doctor! We found something!" A familiar voice said from near by.

Leaving the children with Rose, the Doctor had gone out into the garden to look for himself, glasses on his face, and sonic screwdriver in his hand. Oh he had upgraded it a bit since finding it. Still was temperamental at times, but when he needed it, it came through. He had been scanning the perimeter of the property hoping to find traces of something. At the sound of the call he came running over.

"What did you find Jake?"

"Tachyon particles," He said out of breath. "What is odd is that they are at a frequency that we haven't picked up in 15 years."

The Doctor checked the area that Jake indicated, and confirmed his readings. Taking his glasses off he looked at Jake confused, "That would have been during the Ghost shift incident back on earth, Rose's world I mean. Drat it; parallel worlds always give me head aches."

Use to the Doctor's tangents Jake continued to explain. "When we used our world jumper badges, they would leave behind traces of tachyon particles."

"You were poking holes in the universe; it is no surprise it was bleeding all over the place." The Doctor squatted down, slipped his glasses on and examined the ground.

"That's just it. Normally the Cherenkov radiation would be going through the roof if some one punches holes from one world to the next."

"But their not," the Doctor ran some soil through his fingers and sniffed it. "Their dissipating, as if someone is sealing the breach each time."

"Exactly," Jake ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, "Who ever were here jumped over grabbed Evee, and when they jumped out they sealed the door behind them."

"They didn't want us to know they had been here." The Doctor stood up. "Now the question is who are they."

"Doctor!" Toni waved from the house, "Some one to see you."

"Wonder who that would be?" The Doctor made his way up to the house.

"I found them in the village. One of them said he had to speak to you." Toni pointed to the man behind him. "He says he knows where Evee is."

As the Doctor neared he felt his blood run cold. Standing at the garden door was Brother Cristofer Federico of the Monastery of Santa Maria de Poblet. The man who's brother had tried to kill him 10 years ago.

* * *

Author Note: Read and review. My reviewers comments sparked this idea. So keep them coming.


	2. Mirrors

Author Note: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just some one who keeps getting by plot bunnies.

* * *

"What brings you here Brother?" The Doctor asked once every one was in the lounge. Pete had come back down stairs after making sure Jackie would be alright. He had let the Doctor know he had slipped something into Rose's cocoa, and she was asleep in her old room with the children. Toni had taken up guard outside their rooms, just to be safe. The Doctor took up a position standing with his arms crossed by the fireplace. "You are a long way from your home."

"I asked him to bring me." The priest looked to the man that was standing by the door in a similar posture to the Doctor. "I had to speak to you. It couldn't wait."

"What couldn't wait?" Pete looked between the Doctor and the priest.

The man by the door made an encouraging gesture towards the priest. The priest swallowed and started to speak, "I can see things, as you know Doctor."

Pete started to say something, but the Doctor gestured for him to stay silent.

"You can see on what is in the other mirrors can't you?" The Doctor stated as a matter of fact.

"Yes and… I am afraid." He looked up at the Doctor in fear. "I'm afraid of what I see. It isn't as it should be. It's…wrong."

"What is wrong?" The Doctor uncrossed his arms and came over to kneel in front of the priest. "Tell me, please."

The priest nodded, "You knew what I meant that day, in the chapel."

"Yes I did." The Doctor sighed, "He died didn't he. He… he and I are no longer the same person. Same person, different face."

The priest nodded. "Your twin, your brother, he died. He left you, and his…"The priest swallowed, "He left that which he held dear here, on this side of the mirror to be safe, to be protected. He didn't want to change, but time made him."

"That is the way of things sadly, but what does that have to do with my Evee." The Doctor laid a hand on the priest, causing the man at the door to tense up for a moment.

"It has everything," The priest was near tears as he laid a hand over the Doctors. "He is no longer dead. He wears your face still. He … is broken. Things are unbalanced."

"How? But he died?" He looked to those around the room. "He's no longer me. This doesn't make sense."

"She saved her father. She loves her father. She saved him. I'm so sorry…" The priest let his tears fall as he bowed his head.

"What?" The Doctor tried to get him to look at him again but the priest wouldn't he could only let the tears fall and ask the lord for forgiveness. "Please… please she's my daughter. Where is Evee?"

"Don't you get it?" The man by the door uncrossed his arms and glared at the Doctor. "Don't you understand what he is trying to tell you?"

"All I understand is that we have two mad men in our house and my granddaughter is missing. Explain yourself or get out of my house!" Pete snarled.

"Evee saved his life, didn't she?" The Doctor said dead pan looking directly at the man by the door.

"Your daughter loves you, and so loved him." The man said from across the room, eyes locked on the Doctor's. "Would you have expected anything less from her?"

"No, I wouldn't." The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "But the question is why? Why was Evee taken? Why did she save him? And HOW did she do it?"

"The simple answer is she is the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor." The man said as he picked up a small ball and examined it.

"What does that have to do with it?" Pete's patience was growing thin.

"He's right, I hate to admit it but he IS right." The Doctor sighed and turned away from them hands in his pockets.

"Pardon?" Pete looked at the Doctor as if he was mad.

"Do you want to explain it or should I?" The man asked as he tossed it up in the air and caught it.

Continually rubbing his hand through his hair and Doctor explained, "I'm not THE Doctor, as you know but I am part Time Lord. I was 'born' if you will when the regeneration energy that the Doctor siphoned off into his handy dandy extra hand." The Doctor showed his right hand to those in the room. "Came in contract with Donna Noble, which created a Metacrisis. "

"Old family history Doctor." Pete glared, "Get to the point."

"Rose," he walked around the room, "looked into the Tartis's heart to save me, well my 9th self, at any rate. I siphoned off the energy into my own body to save her. That process killed me."

"Like I said old history Doctor." Pete was near his breaking point of patience.

"What he is trying to say is that not all of the Bad Wolf was removed." The man raised his eyebrows at the Doctor. "Am I right?"

"You are, but I wish you weren't." The Doctor sighed, "Rose's physiology isn't 100% normal. You know that from her medical scans at Torchwood." Pete nodded that he agreed. "I'm still part time lord which means, that it is possible how ever unlikely that those abnormalities could have been passed on to James, Verity AND Evee."

"But they were checked at birth. They are fine, perfectly normal."

"Are they 100%? Ask yourself, not as their grandfather, are they complete average? Are they not …touched, by time?"

Pete did NOT want to admit it but he had to agree, "If I wasn't their grandfather I would say, yes there is something a little odd about them."

"James has always been a little too smart for his own good. He has a memory like no other child I have seen. The boy is gifted you have to admit that. He is more like me, not just in looks but in brain power and you know it." He pointed at Pete. "Yes he is MY son, but even I can not deny he is NOT an average kid." He picked up a photograph of Verity. "Then there is Verity. As much as I do not want to admit it she is more like Donna than I want to say, yet she has a mind for machines, always has. She took apart, and reassembled correctly the toaster when she was three years old."

"You couldn't do that when you were 903," Pete quibbled," but I do see your point. That leaves Evee. What is special about her? She is only 3 years old."

"Of all the children she has been the most, well normal." The Doctor shrugged.

Brother Cristofer looked up at the men, "She loves he father. Above all other's she loves her father. That is what makes her special."

"How does that make her special?" The man asked. "Are you sure Cristofer?"

"Yes Adam, I am." He said sadly, as he looked back to the Doctor. "You are her savior; the one that was there, the one that she bonded to. You are her Doctor, her father, her… everything."

Now knowing the man's name the Doctor walked up to him to look him directly in the eye. "I'm pretty sure that means he is sure… Adam."

"Care to explain for those of us that don't understand?" Pete said annoyed.

"When Evee was born she was in trouble. Rose progressed much faster than planned and we couldn't get help in time. I was the one that delivered her. Evee wasn't breathing at first, but I managed to coax her into breathing. I didn't tell Rose how close we came to actually loosing her."

"You were the first person she ever saw, and you saved her life." Adam looked at him is slight awe. "If you were dying she would do everything in her power to save you."

"I have no doubt she would." The Doctor turned away from Adam. "The question is what could a three year old do? And why was she taken to do it?"

"Her Aunt took her." Brother Cristofer rocked slightly. "She wanted you happy again. She wanted to save you. This way you didn't have to go."

That got an eyebrow raise out of both the Doctor and Adam. "Pardon? Evee doesn't have an Aunt, only Toni. And I have no siblings still alive."

"You have this Donna, don't you?" Adam asked.

"Technically yes, but her memory would be erased, if the other me did as I would have done. If she so much as thought of the Doctor her mind would burn up. Donna couldn't have taken her."

"James described Donna as the woman he saw. It is possible." Pete took a seat on the sofa exhausted.

"Reflections of Reflections, of wishes and once was's." Cristofer said as he looked up at Pete.

The Doctor's head snapped to look at Brother Cristopher, "Brother, the Donna I knew, the Donna who can not remember, she is not of from the same mirror as the one that has Evee, right?" Cristofer nodded. "That explains it." The Doctor stood, took his glasses off, wiped his eyes and leaned on the fire place.

"Would some one please explain what the bloody hell is going on!" Pete's patience had reached it's end. "Who the hell has my granddaughter?"

"Doctor Donna Noble." Adam said sighing and flopping down next to Cristofer.

"What?" Pete looked back and forth between Adam and the Doctor. "The Donna Noble of this world was killed in the Cyberman attack twenty years ago."

"But not the Donna in another world." Adam said wiping his own face in frustration.

"Doctor you said, I mean the other you…."

"Just call me John for clarification sake." The Doctor rolled his eyes, "God I hate dealing with parallel worlds."

"Ok, THE Doctor, told Jackie, Rose and you … John." The Doctor motioned for him to continue, "That the holes between worlds were closing. The rift in space was closing it's self. Neither he, nor anyone could ever return."

"This is true, but either the passage between worlds has been unlocked – which I hope it hasn't for a lot of reasons- or some one has been very naughty." The Doctor grimaced.

"So where is Evee? Where is this …Donna that took Evee."

"I don't know." The Doctor rubbed his temples, "but…." He looked at Cristofer, "I know someone who does."

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Pete asked.

"I'm going to attempt to stabilize Brother Cristofer's brain patterns enough that he can tell us where Evee is." The Doctor sat a comfortable chair in front of Brother Cristofer.

Pete looked confused, "How will that help us?"

"Imagine you are in a room where all 4 walls are mirrors, each mirror reflects what the others are reflecting to the point of infinity. Only imagine that each of those reflections is actually a slightly different world. That is what is going through Brother Cristfer's head." The Doctor settled himself into the chair. "I'm hoping that I can help him control the images he sees enough that he can focus on the mirror that Evee was taken to. And with any luck, the fine Brother can tell us what he see's."

The Doctor laid his hand on the man's temple as he prayed softly. "I should be able to stabilize the patterns enough for him to look, but I can't both look AND hold him stable. Not a full Time Lord anymore."

Pete gave Adam, who had a small video recorder in his hand, a confused look, "The Doctor is going to hold the shaky ladder of Cristofer's mind steady while Cristopher finds what we need to know."

"Ah," Pete nodded in understanding, "There are times Doctor when I forget who I am speaking to." He cleared his throat, "What can we do?"

"Record what going to happen, and pray that it works." The Doctor closed his eyes, and something started to happen.

Almost instantly the priest's eyes opened and were clearer than Adam or Pete had ever seen. "I see her." He smiled. "She is in.. in.… THE Doctor's world. It is snowing. The television is showing Happy New Year,….2005. The Doctor is sick…. Dying."

"Well we have a time, a world but need a place in the world." Adam mumbled, but was shushed by Pete.

"He is saying goodbye. His final goodbye to… to."

"Rose…" came out of the Docotr's mouth. Pete and Adam looked at him for a moment then back to Cristofer.

"He is nearly gone, lying in the snow. "Go to him. Your Daddy needs you…." It was then that Cristofer began to start to shake. "It burns… the golden light burns… She screams." Tears start to drip down his cheeks "She is unconscious, so is he. The Aunt has her. She is safe. The Father is dragged to the blue box. 'He will be safe there.' She takes the child away…. To her father's house. He will be happy now. He can have what he wanted. He can be happy." By now Cristofer was shaking terribly, and the tears were flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" He said as he passed out.

The connection broken, the Doctor slumped to the side. "Doctor, are you alright?" Pete came over and helped him out of the chair and onto the other sofa.

"Now I know how the little boy with his finger in the dam felt." He held his head. "What did you find out? "

"We have a time, a place, a world, and maybe a location." Adam helped move Brother Cristofer so that he was lying on the sofa comfortably.

"Which is?" The Doctor tried to get the room to stop spinning.

"Earth, I mean the Earth that Rose and Jackie are from, New Years Eve night 2005." Pete laid a blanket over the priest.

"Why would she take her there?" The Doctor asked with one eye open.

"It's where he died." Adam stated.

"What? What?" The Doctor sat up quickly, which made the room spin again.

"You, he… I mean THE Doctor was telling Rose goodbye before he died." Pete said keeping his eye on their Doctor. It is not often you hear how a version of yourself died.

"THE Doctor was dying in the snow, from what we can tell Donna sent Evee to him. Evee thought he was you."

"She would have gone to me, and hugged me." He said sadly not looking at anyone in particular. "She would have absorbed some of the regeneration energy. What happened to her?"

"That's when Cristofer started to loose control. He kept saying it burned."

"John Smith's daughter saved the Doctor's life." Came a voice from the door way. Everyone turned to see who it was. Rose Tyler-Smith stood in the doorways looking like the world crashed on her.

Standing carefully the Doctor went to Rose. "It didn't kill her, just knocked her unconscious."

"I saw her." Rose said as she walked into the Doctor's arms. "Every day on the way to the shop I walked past a school. Each day a little girl would wave at me, with a smile that could light a room. I used to hope that one day I would have a daughter like her. Funny, I never thought she was mine." She hid her face in the Doctor's chest. He closed his eyes as he sat his chin on her head.

"What do we do?" Pete asked.

The Doctor opened his eyes to look each man in the face, "Find someway to bring her home." The look in his eyes made Adam take an involuntary step back. One thing he had learned in his life, NEVER mess with a vengeful Time Lord. Death would be a merciful release compared to when he got his hands on you.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is where things are going to get interesting. Read and Review


	3. Who are you?

Author's Note: I realized 4 chapters down the line I had painted myself into a corner with what I wanted to do with a character. I had to go back and do some edits to this chapter. BTW don't try to write an important chapter after drinking too much caffeine.

* * *

They talked for about another hour before each of them broke off to work on their parts of the plan. The Doctor intended to continue research on the computer in the library but Rose caught his arm before he got far. He started to protest but Rose's simple, "I don't care if you're part Time Lord, your other half is human and need sleep; to bed with you." Made him change his mind.

Rose was right. There wasn't anything more they could do tonight. Torchwood was doing all it could, and him making rash decisions, or passing out from lack of sleep was NOT going to help Evee in the slightest. Reluctantly he followed Rose upstairs.

* * *

It was just past dawn when the Doctor slipped back down stairs. He got two or three hours sleep but he was plagued with bad dreams. Thankfully Ellen had sent over clean clothing for him, Rose and the children. A little sleep, a shower and a clean set of clothing made him feel a little better. He wandered into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Morning…" Jackie was there sitting at the breakfast nook as was her norm in the morning.

"Oh, good morning." The Doctor made himself a cup of tea, but didn't look at her.

"How are the kids?" Jackie asked trying to get his attention.

"They tossed and turned most of the night but they slept. Rose brought them into our room."

"How is Rose holding up?"

The Doctor shrugged as he stirred his tea, "She is holding it together for James and Verity but…" He sighed.

"She is crumbling just as her world is crumbling around her." Jackie looked back into her own tea.

"And how would you know how she is feeling Jackie! You haven't had a child kidnap…." The Doctor snarled at her, but mid sentence he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry Jackie, I didn't mean…"

Jackie was already up and in his face. "Don't know what it is like huh?" She poked him in the chest. "My daughter went to work one day, and I thought she was dead because her work exploded. And who caused that? "She dared him to say something. "In the course of 3 days her work exploded, and big eared over powering man dragged her into life threatening danger, and to top it off she goes off on a walk with Mickey. All I get is a "Tell Mum I'm going out, and I'll be right back." Then NO WORD for 12 months, 12 months Doctor! For 12 months my DAUGHTER was gone. No one had seen her, heard from her. As far as I knew my daughter was dead in a ditch somewhere. Then out of the blue here she pops. She had gone off with you, so don't you DARE tell me I don't know what it is like to have a child disappear, you ba…" Jackie was about to smack him a good one, when Pete came running into the kitchen.

"Jackie, don't you dare." He grabbed her wrist before she could do anything. His touch caused her to start crying and holding him tightly.

By now Tony, Adam, and some of the staff had arrived at the kitchen. "Belinda, why don't you start on some breakfast for every one? Everyone else, find someone else to be so she can do her job."

Taking the hint everyone filed out of the room. The Doctor headed out into the back garden, and after a moment Adam followed him.

The Doctor just walked in silence his hands in his pockets thinking. Until he came to the yellow rose bushes that Verity said she last saw Evee. Glasses on, he was examining the roses when Adam walked up. Not looking up the Doctor spoke to him, "Something you wanted Adam?"

He shrugged, "Just curious what that was all about." He picked up a stray stick and tossed it into the bushes, "And Cris asked me to keep an eye on you. I saw you walk off down here, and I wanted to know what you were up to."

"This isn't the first time a loved one has gone missing for Jackie. I made the mistake of reminding her of it." The Doctor took a vile from his coat pocket and scooped up some of the soil near the base of the bushes. "I am curious," The Doctor stood up and faced Adam. "What is your interest in all this?"

"I just brought Brother Cristofer here to you. It is what he needed."

"But how do you know him?" The Doctor got nose to nose with him. "What is so special that you want to be close to him and my family?"

"That is none of your business," Adam glared back at the Doctor daring him. "It is safe to say I have my reasons."

"Right now that isn't good enough." The Doctor had hold of the guy's lapels. "My family is in danger and if you are hiding something from me..."

"Let him go!" A voice came from the Doctor's left. The Doctor glanced over to see Brother Cristofer.

"He is hiding something." The Doctor turned back to Adam.

"He is trying to help you," Cristofer laid his hand on the Doctor's arm. "And me. It's my fault he is here."

"I promise you Doctor. I would never hurt Evee!" Adam looked to the Doctor hurt in his eyes. He tried to get loose from the Doctor's grip but he had a strong hold on him.

"There is something off about you." He threw Adam back against the ivy covered wall.

"I know. You haven't liked me since I walked in that door." Adam tried to straighten his clothing.

"It's not that." Though still angry the Doctor looked at him oddly. "You are familiar yet you are a stranger." The Doctor shook him slightly. This motion caused an item around Adam's neck to fall out of his shirt. Adam looked up at him in fear. "Who are you?" The Doctor's anger came back in full force.

"You know who and what I am Doctor." Adam dusted himself off.

"But that isn't possible?" The Doctor looked back and forth between the two men. "No… No... no… "

"He is here because of my own foolishness." Cristofer looked up at the Doctor. "I never meant for it to happen."

"What did you do?" The Doctor tried to get the pleading priest to look at him.

"I was 11, and foolish. My brother and I heard of an old church up in the hills. Old churches often have things that we could sell to collectors, or museums. We broke in and after searching the place we found nothing of real value until I saw an old box in a small alcove. Something told me I shouldn't touch it, but my brother insisted. I took it. We took it into the light from the altar. There my brother opened it. Inside was what I thought was a great long jewel on an ornate chain. It sang to me. It told me 'touch but do not look'. As I held it I saw wonderful things in my mind, but no pain. My brother became impatient and took it from me in anger. He held it before his eyes and despite my warnings he looked into the crystal's depths. He then began to scream. I managed to wrench it from his grasp. I was weak, and I too glance into it. The pain began," by now Cristofer's brow began to sweat. "A man, I knew later to be Adam, managed to save a woman, but just as she was safe the floor that he was standing on gave way. I didn't want him to die. I willed him to come to me; to be safe with me."

Then Adam spoke up, "Next thing I know instead of falling into an open reactor, I come crashing down in the church. I land on top of Cristofer breaking the visual connection."

"Brother Cristopher pulled you through from your time and world into this one." He looked from Adam back to Brother Cristopher. "When was this?"

"15 years ago." Brother Cristopher wiped his face and made to stand, "My brother recovered physically, but his mind couldn't take the strain of what was running through it. He went mad. He couldn't tell one mirror from another. They all ran together."

"So when Rose and I ran into him at the monetary he saw Rose as…"

"The Bad Wolf, yes." Brother Cristofer wiped his sad tears, and sat down on a near by bench. "I saw ms Rose too but I saw why she did what she did. She did it out of love. Just as I saw you and your brother as you are."

Adam continued, "After the accident, it wasn't long before the priests arrived. Seeing what happened they felt Cristofer and his brother had been punished enough. Cristofer went into the clergy. The priests tried to help his brother, but they couldn't. As for me, there was nothing they could do. I didn't want to go into the clergy but they helped me begin a life here. They were the one's that gave me my new name to go with my new life."

The Doctor sat next to Cristofer. "What became of the crystal necklace? Is it still at the church?"

Cristofer looked up at the Doctor oddly, "I gave it to you Doctor. Have you not looked at it?"

The Doctor jumped up." The box, that bloody box." He spun on Cristofer. "You gave it to me to protect it. You KNEW I wouldn't let anything happen to it, and would keep it out of the wrong hands. No more…" he gestured at Adam. "…resucuing falling people."

"Yes," Crisofer nodded, "But when I felt the buckle I knew I had to find you. I thought you might have done something with it, or it had been stolen."

"No, only my daughter." The Doctor sighed and sat back down next to Cristofer. Everyone was silent for a moment until the Doctor looked up at Adam again. "I can guess who you were before you fell through space and time, and landed on poor Cris here, but I would like to hear it from you. You know too much to be just any ordinary person."

"I had just finished my training to be time agent, when I met Christine. After a couple years I decided I wanted to quit and settle down. I wanted a new life with me and Christine. My final assignment was to investigate a temporal anomaly. My cover was to be on my honeymoon on this cruise ship. It was to be a simple job, so I brought along Christine to be part of my cover. It was wonderful for a while, but, things went pear shaped." Adam sighed leaned against the near by ivy wall. "Creatures invaded the ship and were systematically killing the crew. Out of the blue this woman shows up and with her help we managed to drive them back. Unfortunately, it was too late for three quarters of the passengers and crew."

"Including Christine." The Doctor looked at him sadly.

Adam cleared his throat. "Anyway the captain of our rescue ship just lost her best friend and first mate, and I had no one left, so I joined her crew. Things were fine for a while but we stopped off at a space station to pick up provisions when, they came back, the creatures that had killed Christine. They had tracked us across time and space. Long story short, one of us had to die, and I scarified myself in order for my friend to live."

"Let me guess, the ship was a blue box, and your friend had ginger hair and quite opinionated." The Doctor stood and walked toward Adam.

"Did she ever," Adam rolled his eyes, "But, she was lost. It was like she lost a part of herself. He was her best friend in the universe. She would do anything to have him back."

"She might have." The Doctor mumbled, "It was Donna wasn't it, Donna Noble."

"Her name was Donna, but she called herself Doctor Donna."

"Doctor Donna?" The Doctor looked at him like he was mad. "That shouldn't be possible."

"The flip side of the mirror, Doctor." Brother Cristofer looked up at him. "For every dark, there is a light."

"That's why you didn't even raise an eyebrow when we mentioned the Meticrisis. You already knew about it." The Doctor crossed his arms and glared at Adam.

"Of course. The Doctor had been hurt, badly. Donna didn't know about his regeneration power. She tried to hold him as he died."

"Which caused a meticris, but not like my own, correct?"

"I can only assume." Adam conceded, "The way Donna told me was that as he was dying he did something to her. He changed her somehow."

"Did she say how?"

"She never wanted to talk about it much. All I know is from the nights where she would have nightmares, and cry calling for her Doctor." Adam shrugged, "What I was able to piece together was that the Doctor was shot by a Dylek. He tried to hide it from her;Donna being Donna paniked when she found out. What happened after that I don't know. I tried to look it up in the computer but she locked me out. What ever it was she didn't want me to know about it. I will say this. She felt guilty for what ever it was. She blamed herself."

"That doesn't sound like something, my Donna would have done."

"But she wasn't YOUR Donna. Her lifeline was her Doctor. He was the best thing that happened to her. He gave her purpose. All she ever wanted was to make her best friend happy, to take away his pain. In the end she only caused more by her actions."

"Ok, maybe she IS a bit like my Donna." The Doctor started to pace back and forth in front of the yellow roses. "But why take Evee? If the Donna from Adam's world is the Donna that took her, to what end did she need her for?"

"Reflections of Reflections, of wishes and once was's." Cristofer said again, as if it was a statement of fact.

This got an eyebrow raise out of Adam, "Cris, every time someone asks that question, you respond with that answer. Why?"

Cristofer tried to say but couldn't seem to find the right words. The Doctor sensing his distress tried to explain, "You are saying things like they are, aren't you?" The priest nodded.

"I've spent the past 15 years off and on with Cris and I still don't understand half of what he says. So, care to enlighten me?" Adam glared at the Doctor.

"I think what he is trying to say is," The Doctor examined a soft yellow rose on a near by bush. "She is trying to make the Doctor happy; trying to give him what she thinks will make him happy again."

"Her Doctor is dead." Adam gave the Doctor a look as if he was mad.

"Exactly!" The Doctor snapped around to face them. "Her Doctor is dead, so she went looking for him, more appropriately, for a new Doctor that she could make happy. She is trying to make up for what she did by giving him what her Doctor wanted."

"Time Lords have the universe at their feet. Anything they want they could have. What could Donna give the Doctor that he could possibly want?"

"Oh, there you are." Rose poked her head around the hedge along with James and Verity. "We were wondering where you were. Belinda has breakfast ready." All the Doctor could do was stare at his family as the implications sunk in.

* * *

Author's Note: Have I completely confused you yet? Constructive comments are always welcomed.


	4. What made him smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who keeps getting plot bunnies running through my head.

* * *

12 hours had past. 12 hours since a flash of light took my daughter. 12 hours since someone took my daughter… took my world.

"Doctor…." Ellen's voice from his office doorway brought the Doctor out of his thoughts. He looked up at her. "James and Verity are in the nursery playing. I was going to go sit with them. If you need anything you will need to get it yourself."

"That's fine." The Doctor stood and stretched. After breakfast a car brought the Smith family back to their house, along with Adam and Brother Cristofer. He felt here at home everyone was a bit safer. It wasn't that security wasn't tight at the manor, but… here he could keep an eye on his family. "We will be in the library."

As the Doctor came down the stairs he could hear raised voice coming from the lounge.

"… I said I was sorry." Adam shouted at Rose. "How was I to know that ratty blanket belonged to Evee. If I had known I wouldn't have touched it."

Before Rose could verbally retaliate the Doctor spoke up, "Hey! We have more important things to worry about than some old toy. Pete has sent over the information we requested. If we want to settle this mess and get Evee back any time soon I SUGGEST that we go in there and figure out a plan of action."

Rose and Adam glared at each other but they followed the Doctor into the library. Brother Cristofer was sitting as far away from where the sparrow box sat on the library's desk as he could.

Slipping his glasses on the Doctor leaned on the desk. "Here is what we know. Evee was taken by some sort of jury rigged transport badge similar to what was used for the reality cannon. From the readings that Torchwood came up with, that is the most likely option."

"How did who ever it was get their hands on one of our badges?" Rose asked, "They were locked up under tight security since the walls between worlds have been closed."

"Just because you developed something doesn't mean someone else couldn't have developed the same sort of thing." Adam chimed up. "It wouldn't surprise me that Donna would have found some place that could have made them, or that one could have been stashed somewhere in the Tardis."

"What makes you think it was your 'Donna' that took Evee?" Rose asked still annoyed at Adam.

"As distraught as she was, I wouldn't have put it past her." Adam shook his head.

The Doctor cleared his throat to make them look at him, "Pete is having the tech's see if they can't adapt the transport badges to transport someone over there, but it is going to be tricky."

"How tricky?" Rose asked.

"Oh, like shooting a bullet with another bullet while blindfolded." The Doctor rattled off before he realized it. "But that doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Slim change is better than no chance." Adam sighed.

"What is going to be the hard part?" Rose looked to the Doctor, "I know you, what is going to be the hard part."

"Getting back." The Doctor said dead pan. "If it was me I would have locked the way both in and out. We MIGHT be able to get through to where Evee is but getting back is going to be a problem."

"Do you want me to give up on Evee?" Rose walked up to him and glared up at him.

"No," He sighed and laid his hands on her shoulders, "I've lost too much to loose Evee too. We will get her back Rose. I promise you. "

Rose hugged him tightly. After few moments Adam cleared his throat, and chose not to notice the dampness on the front of the Doctor's jacket or Rose wiping her eyes.

"So..." Rose composed herself, "Any idea why your Donna wanted Evee?"

"I think she was trying to make her 'Doctor' happy." The Doctor said sadly.

"By taking a little girl?" Rose shook her head, "Good way get his attention but certainly won't make him 'happy'."

"Donna is not like your Donna." Adam said defensively.

"Explain." Rose glared at him.

"You know how YOUR Doctor just dropped into your life?" Rose nodded. "Donna dropped into mine. She was lonely, terribly lonely. She had lost everything and needed someone. I was that someone. I became her companion."Adam pulled out an old key on a leather strap from under his shirt, "But she isn't like John, or even THE Doctor you know. Yes, she has most of the Time Lord's powers, how she got them I don't know, but she is no Time Lord. My Donna is from a world that though very similar to yours but varies greatly. There was no Rose Tyler who traveled with the Doctor. I spent time trying to find out about what happened before, and there was never a Rose Tyler mentioned."

"That would make for a VERY different Doctor." The Doctor agreed and motioned for him to continue.

"They had similar adventures to yours but different. The main difference is that in that world the Doctor is dead and all that is left is this 'Doctor Donna' trying to go on in the vacuume left by his passing. In an instant her Doctor was gone, dead and she had nothing. No family, no other friends, nothing but her memories. When I met her she was not in a happy place." Adam got up and started to walk around. "I think having me around helped. I became her friend, but never more than that. On the Star base we were starting to rebuild. When I 'died' for her…" He sighed, "When I was taken from her. I'm not sure she could handle it. She isn't as strong as the Doctor." Adam stopped pacing in front of the Doctor and looked him in the eye. Then after a moment turned to Rose, "Rose, you were once a companion, if the Doctor just left you alone with the Tardis, what would you do? Move heaven and earth to get back to him."

"I did." She whispered.

Adam started to ask, but a look of 'not now' from the Doctor made him drop it. "Indeed, anyway that is what Dona is trying to do. She wants to get back to the Doctor, any Doctor. Her Doctor was never happy. In her mind if she makes the Doctor, any Doctor, be happy she will have her friend back."

"Kidnapping a little girl will NOT make THE Doctor happy again." Rose shook her head, "How could she possibly think it would make him happy?"

The Doctor walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder, "By giving him what I've always wanted. What he gave me; the chance to live."

"You mean…" Rose looked at each of them in turn. "She stole Evee to give the Doctor, a family?"

"She wanted to give him Jenny." Brother Cristofer said from across the room. "

"Jenny?" Rose looked back at the Doctor, "Who is Jenny?"

"In my world she was…" Adam looked to the Doctor for guidance. The Doctor shook his head slightly. Adam closed his mouth and went to lean on the bookcase.

"She was my daughter." The Doctor said simply.

Rose looked at him astonished, "Your daughter? From before…"

"No," He squeezed her shoulders, hoping she would understand, "Donna, Martha and I were on a planet. We were captured and from a tissue sample they," He wasn't sure how to say it to her, "made me a daughter."

"How?" Rose couldn't belive her ears.

"Progenration, I was both mother and father to her, technology used to help repopulate planets. Insert tissue sample, 2 minutes later out steps a fully adult 'child' of the person." He made Rose look him in the eyes, "She was a blessing and a nightmare in one. Each time I looked at her she reminded me of what I had lost." He licked his lips, and plunged on. "She was wonderful. All blonde hair, energy, loved to run, and smarter than anything. She was so much like me, too much like me. She died trying to save me. After everything…." He looked away and back at her. "If something similar happened to in Adam's world then his Donna knew what Jenny meant to me."

Adam nodded, and walked over to them, "Jenny traveled with them for a short time. He was quite fond of her," Adam shook his head, "She took a shot from a Sontaran that was meant for him. Donna said he never really recovered from that. It was the last time she had seen him smile. If she is trying to make the Doctor happy, giving him Jenny back would certainly be an option."

"She had blonde hair, just like Evee?" Rose asked. She knew there was more to the Doctor's story but right now was not the time to ask those questions. Right now she had to focus on getting Evee back.

"Evee looks very much like Jenny, but Evee's eyes are brown, like mine, while Jenny had blue. See, nothing alike." He tried to get a smile out of Rose. Didn't do much but it broke the moment.

"Ok, so Donna took Evee to be 'Jenny' to the Doctor." Rose said as she stepped away from the Doctor.

"At least that is what we think. We can't prove it was her. All we know is that 'someone' left behind radiation and traces that were similar to the jump badges your group used during the… whatever it was." Adam sighed as he plopped down on the sofa, arm over eyes.

"Careful that is an antique you know." The Doctor grumbled and he sat the opposite sofa, face in hands, "All of this is pure speculation. We could be trying to break down a wall that we don't have to." Silently Rose sat down next to him and draped an arm across the Doctor's back.

It was silent for a few moments before a voice carried across the room. "I will show you."

"What what?" The Doctor looked up to see Cristofer standing next to the box on the desk.

"I can show you what is on the other side of the looking glass." Brother Cristofer, "I can let you see her."

* * *

Author Note: I hope this clears up the confusion a little. I wonder what they will see on the other side of the looking glass?


	5. Ghosts in Mirrors

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who I'm just someone who keeps being struck by plot bunnies.

* * *

With reverence, Brother Cristofer opened the box to remove an aged black velvet bag. "When I tell you, you must all reach into the bag and touch the stone. What ever you do NOT look into the bag."

Each of them crowded around the small table where the bag now lay. "Is this thing safe?" Rose asked as she took her seat.

"No…" The Doctor pushed up his sleeve, "but if what is trapped in this crystal is what I think it is, then we shouldn't be harmed unless we look into it."

"I've trusted you with my life so far Cris, wouldn't be right to stop now." Adam took the seat opposite Brother Cristofer.

"Take hold of it." The priest said as he slipped his hand into a slit in the bag.

One by one each of them slipped their hand into the bag. Soon as Rose's hand touched the stone, she began to jerk forward as if she was having dry heaves. Adam was staring at the wall his lower lip quivering. The Doctor turned a little pale.

"Rose..." The Doctor tried to get Rose to look at him. "Rose, look at me." With great effort she raised her head to look at the Doctor. "Look me in the eyes Rose." She managed to do so and her heaves became less pronounced. "Cris what ever you are going to do, do it now!"

Without hesitation Cris placed both his hands over their and all four of their head dropped to their chests, and their world went black.

* * *

With a jolt the four of them found themselves in a snow swept alleyway.

"Where are we?" Adam asked.

"New Years ever 2005, my good Adam." A clear voice said behind him. Adam turned to see Brother Cristofer standing there. The hunched posture, the haunted eyes, and gaunt face were gone. He stood there as if he not a care in the world.

"Cris?" Adam walked towards him surprised at the change in his friend.

"As I should be my friend, but we can talk as we walk. We don't want to miss the show." Cris led the way out of the alley.

Without thinking Rose reached for the Doctor's hand as they followed Adam and Cris. "What is going on?"

"Psychic projection. We are using the energy in the stone to see into your old world, but Cris is guiding us instead of running all over the place like we were before he touched us."

"If that is what is going on through his head all the time I would be batty too."

"That was just your own mind trying to see over in this universe but seeing all that was happening everywhere over here at once. What Cris sees is everything going on at the same moment in all the universes at once." Rose stopped in her tracks in astonishment. "There is a reason that Cris is not all there."

"Hey you two, Cris says it is up here." Adam said from at the corner.

As they approached they saw two people walking down the main road laughing and joking.

"Is that?" Adam asked as pointed between Rose and one of the women.

"I remember this…" Rose said, "Mum and I were larking about, and then I was heading over to Micky's to hang out. On my way I ran into…" she covered her mouth with her hand.

The Doctor held her hand tighter as he watched. "…the Doctor. He couldn't stay away." He had a sad smiled as they watched the interaction between the Rose from then, and the dying Doctor.

"He was saying goodbye." Rose said sadly. "He couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Was he right?" The Doctor indicated his dying double. "Did you have a fantastic year?"

"It wasn't boring." She gave him a watery smile as they watched the dying Doctor try to make his way to his Tartis.

"Could the Doctor see us?" Adam asked.

"Well... maybe not the way he looks right now." The Doctor grimaced at how his counterpart looked.

"No offence John but if that is what he looks like sick. I would hate to see what you look like after an all night bender."

"Hey!" The Doctor glared at Adam, "I have to say he doesn't look good. The regeneration process must be reaching its climax soon."

"Who is that?" Cristofer pointed out two people coming down the street from the opposite direction.

"Evee…" Rose said as she started to run out from their hiding space, but the Doctor grabbed her.

"Listen, we are not here. You can NOT go to her, but this does tell us she is here. Wait and see what happens." He squeezed her, but before he let her go he whispered in her ear, "This is not easy on me either."

"Donni, where is Daddy?" the little girl asked.

With a frown Donna looked around and saw where he fell in the snow. "There," she pointed, "He's hurt. Go give him a hug. It will make him better."

With a smile she took off at a run to where the Doctor had collapsed in the snow. He was about to stand again when the 3 year old wrapped her arms around his neck. It was then the regeneration started. Like a drowning main holding onto a piece of wood, the dying Doctor clung to the little girl.

"That wasn't to happen," the priest said angrily from his position. "It's too early. It happened in the Tardis. He died in the Tardis."

They all watched in horror as the gold light enveloped Evee and the dying Doctor. After a moment both collapsed to the ground, Evee never letting go of her "father's" neck.

With a smile on her face Donna walked up to the both of them. She carefully extricated Evee from the unconscious Doctor's arms, and laid her aside. She then went back for the Doctor. Some how she managed to hoist him up and took his unconscious body to the near by Tardis.

"Did you see his face?" Rose asked. "It didn't…"

"It didn't change. He didn't regenerate. Evee is close enough in genetic structure she was able to pull off enough energy to let him fully heal and not regenerate."

As Donna shut the Tardis's door they heard her say, "There you go Doctor. Now you don't have to go anywhere, and you have a lovely little Jenny waiting for you at home."

With out so much as a care in the world, Donna reached down and picked up the unconscious Evee and started to walk down the street with her. As they walked they passed a police officer who smiled.

"Long night?" He asked.

"You could say that. She got to be with her father tonight." Donna gently petted the back of Evee's head. "Best to get her home."

With a smile the policeman let them on by as they walked to a car park. As Donna turned her back to them from Evee's mouth a golden mist seemed to float out.

"Can we follow her?" Adam asked as he turned to Cris only to find him on the ground shivering.

"I can't hold things stable any more." He said shakily, "the world is buckling. This wasn't meant to change."

"We will put it right Cris, I promise we will put it right." The Doctor knelt in front of him. "You can let go now. Let go."

With a nod they all felt themselves fall forwards.

* * *

The Doctor awoke to terrible cheek pain, and the sounds of screams.

He looked up to see a panicked face Ellen standing there clutching her chest. "What the bloody hell were you doing in here? You gave me a blood fright! You were all floppy and unresponsive. I just lost little Evee I couldn't loose all of you."

"Did you have to smack me Ellen?" The Doctor felt his jaw as he looked around to see the other's had come back alright.

"I found you heads bowed, and unresponsive. I didn't know how else to get you to respond. After the 3rd time you did wake up."

"Three times, really," The Doctor worked his jaw as he stood up.

"What were you doing in here anyway besides scaring me to death?"

"Prayer Ellen, prayer that we could find Evee; and so we did Ellen, so we did." The Doctor's eyes sparked. "Now tea, lots of tea I have a feeling we have a lot of planning to do.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like this so far. Read and review.


	6. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who keeps getting hit by plot bunnies, and needs a place to tell the stories.

* * *

Once the shock wore off Ellen, she returned with a large tea tray for all of them. Stubborn woman that she was, she refused to leave the room until each of them had drank at least one cup of tea and had a biscuit.

Tea drank, and feeling a little more stable Adam agreed to help Cristofer up to one of the guest rooms to rest. The whole ordeal took a lot out of him, and he needed his rest. This left Rose and the Doctor alone in the library.

The elation of finding Eveen was wearing off. They had found her but she was still trapped on the other side. Rose leaned over and laid her head on the Doctor's shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around her. They didn't need to say anything to each other, just be together; shared grief and all that. They weren't sure how long they had been like that when they heard a knock on the door frame. The Doctor turned to look who it was. He gave James a sad smile.

"Can Verity and I come in?" James gave his father a pleading look.

"Please," Verity said from over his shoulder.

"Come on," He motioned them over.

Both children hurried over, Verity refusing to let go of her brother's hand. Normally Verity didn't like to have much to do with her brother but, the loss of Evee must have rattled her deeply if she was clinging to her brother like she was.

Rose scooted over so that James could sit between them, while Verity could sit on her father's lap.

"Did you find something? Did you find Evee?" James asked.

Rose looked to the Doctor, not sure what to tell him.

Sighing the Doctor looked at each of his children in turn, "We found the person who took her and why she did but, we are still working on getting her back."

"Where is she?" Verity asked. "Who took her?"

"You were right James," The Doctor turned to his son, "It was Donna. She took her. And right now she is safe with Donna."

"Why take Evee she is just a baby?" James asked.

"Evee reminded Donna of her best friend's daughter who died." The Doctor said sadly, "She thought if Evee was with them, then they would be happy again."

"But that is stupid!" Verity looked at her father like he was mad, "All she did was make us UN happy. You couldn't make me happy again by replacing my Cindy doll when she broke. It wasn't the same. I wanted MY Cindy doll not that other one. How could having Evee make her friend happy? Evee isn't THEIR baby."

"No truer words have been spoken," The Doctor hugged his daughter. She blushed.

"Ellen is in the kitchen, if you say please I bet she might have some chocolate biscuits stashed away for morning tea." Rose ran her hand over James's hair.

"Come on Ver," James got up and started to head for the door, with Verity but soon as they were 2 steps away Verity turned around and hugged the Doctor, whispering in his ear as she did so. Then turned to her mother and did the same thing.

"Are you coming Ver?" James offered her his hand.

"Yeah," she wiped her face, then gave her brother a mischevious look, "Race you." She took off out of the room. James just rolled his eyes at his parents.

The Doctor and Rose watched them go. After a moment Rose sighed and rubbed her neck.

"You ok?" The Docotr looked at Rose with concern.

"Yeah, just the past couple days are catching up to me. Just can't seem to relax. I know she is safe, but I won't …" Rose wiped her face, "I won't feel right until she is back in my arms again."

With out thinking the Doctor walked around the back of the sofa so that he could put his hands on Roses's shoulders. "We will get her back."

"I know, I just…" Rose put her face in her hands.

The Doctor started working on the knots around her neck and shoulders. After a while Rose spoke again. "You haven't done that since I was pregnant with Evee."

"You haven't needed it." He bent down and spoke in hear ear. "Besides it usually puts you to sleep." He tried to get her to smile.

She gave a weak smile, as she let him work, but she then turned and asked him something that surprised him, "What do you see when you look at them?"

"Pardon?" The Doctor was pulled away from his thoughts.

"You said when you looked at Jenny she reminded you of what you lost. When you see James, Verity, and even Evee, what do you see?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "When you told me about James I was… elated." He gave a slight smile. "I had you in my life again. And now I had a whole new start."

"And…" Rose prompted.

"I can't lie to you and say that I don't see pieces of my family from Galifrey in them but, our children have helped heal the holes left by their deaths. I can remember them with out the pain there once was." He sighed and walked around the sofa to stand before her. "I've got plans for our children. There are so many wonderful things out there to see and do, and I'll be dammed if I let someone get in their way." Rose stood and wrapped him in a hug.

Their moment was broken when they heard someone banging loudly on their front door. "Ellen, don't open that…" The Doctor stepped out of the library as a rather put out Ellen opened the door. Soon as the lock was disengaged the man on the other side pushed his way though.

* * *

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Pete Tyler held an ice back to the top of his head.

"You were invading my home, what did you expect me to do?" Ellen grumped at him as she sat a cup of tea down in front of him.

"Excuse me for being a little bit excited about the information we had discovered." He slowly lowered the ice pack. He still had a nasty lump from where the vase hit him. He had to admit the woman may be in her 60's but she still has amazing reflexes.

"What was so important that you were willing to get your head bashed in for?" Rose asked from the other side of the dinning room table.

"This," Pete slid a report across the table to where Rose and the Doctor sat. "It's what we have found regarding Evee's abductor. Considered how classified the information is, I didn't want it to be transmitted."

The doctor opened the file and began reading. "Tachyeon particle accelerator units?"

"The jump badges." Pete clarified. "The same readings were Evee was taken, but theirs automatically emits Cherenkov radiation, which…"

"… seals the breech." The Doctor got up and started to walk around.

"Correct, but our techs have found a way for someone to follow them to the same point in space and time. The problem is that they would need to find someway to key back over here, and there is one other problem."

"Keying back over here we could set up an anchor point and that way when we jump over it could yank us back. That shouldn't be a problem, so what is this other problem you speak of."

Pete started to look uncomfortable. "The problem is that our tech have notice an abnormality."

"Which is?" Rose glared at her father.

"It's like there is something blocking us; specifically targeting certain people so that we can't jump. It is coded to our individual partial makeup." Pete explained.

Rose looked to the Doctor for an explanation, "A tachyeon shift shield."

Adam, who had been leaning back with only two chair legs on the floor, nearly fell over. "Can't be. They outlawed those." He righted himself. "They only use those on criminals."

"What are they?" Rose asked.

The Doctor kept running his hands through his hair. "It's a type of time lock. It is a way to make sure criminals don't escape from where ever in time they have been dumped."

"Then how did Donna get here and out with Evee if that shield was in effect." Pete asked.

"Because," The Doctor leaned over the table. "It wasn't keyed to them. My guess it is keyed to us." He indicated those around the room.

"What do you mean, 'Us'." Rose looked up at her husband.

"Meaning Me, you, Jackie, Pete, and anyone who traveled to your world can not return to your world. It is in place to make sure that you can never go back."

"Why would we want to go back?" Pete asked.

"Because," The Doctor leaned against the corner of the desk and looked over at Rose. "It wouldn't surprise me if 'someone' didn't try to get back." Breaking eye contact with Rose, he looked to Pete, "My guess is that the Doctor 'barred' the door to us just to be safe. It is something that I would have done."

"Bet he didn't anticipate this." Pete sighed.

"What if you sent someone else?" Adam looked at each of them, "Someone who is NOT keyed to the shield."

"Anyone I would trust to send over is blocked. I already ran the tests." Pete rubbed his forehead in frustration.

From the doorway came a voice, "Send Adam."

"What?" The Doctor turned to see Brother Cristofer in the doorway.

"He is not of this world. How can you exclude something when you don't even know it's there to exclude?" The priest asked simply.

Everyone looked at Adam. "Could you do it?" Pete asked.

"I.. I don't know." Adam looked to everyone in the room.

"Adam, you know this Donna better than anyone. You would know what to do to get her to release Evee, and put a stop to this." Rose begged him. "Please."

"I can't go. We need to send someone, and if you were good enough to wear this." The Doctor slid the chain around Adam's neck from inside his shirt revealing a key to the Tardis, "Then I think I can trust you to bring my daughter back us." The Doctor let the chain drop, and looked Adam in the eye. "I trust you with Evee. I trust you with my daughter. Can you bring her home?"

"Yes, I'll do it." Adam nodded with conviction.

"I'll start the preparations. We should be ready to go in 8 hours, if you can be ready by them." Pete looked to the Doctor who nodded. "I'll call you when things are ready. Rose… Doctor, we will get Evee back." He hugged his daughter, clasped the Doctor's hand and then he left to begin the preparations.

With Pete gone Adam looked to the Doctor, "I'll bring her back but I may need a little help over there. If I get in trouble I don't know who to go to. Strange new would and all that rot." Adam looked between Rose and the Doctor.

"I think I know someone who might be willing to help; provided he is not out on a hot date." The Doctor got a mischievous look in his eye. "Besides he owes us a big favor."

* * *

Author Note: Criticisms are welcomed. Hope you are enjoying it.


	7. Security code 463069

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who. I am just someone who keeps being hit by plot bunnies, and need a place for them to run. :)

* * *

Adam felt the jolt as the harness snapped into place. When the Doctor had described the procedure that they were about to do to him it had sounded simple. The recalibrated badge would be held in place with a harness. He would be standing on the energy platform when it would be triggered. The lock would break and he would be pulled to the other world, easy peasy. What he hadn't counted on was the sheer abount of equipment that was in the room.

"You can still back out?" The Doctor helped him into position on the platform.

"No I can't," Adam took his place in the center. "Evee needs me, and," he swallowed, "Donna needs me."

"Good man," the Doctor clapped him on the shoulder, "In your jacket are your papers and if something comes up you know how to get help."

"Are you sure he will believe me?" He let the Doctor hook up the final power relay.

"He will, if you tell him what I told you to say." The Doctor made sure everything was hooked properly then jumped down to the floor.

"Here's hoping he is as honorable as you say he is." Adam watched him go.

"You will be fine." The Doctor stood behind a console with a couple other techs. "You have all the paperwork in order to take custody of Evee. And you have back up should you need it."

"Doctor?" Adam licked his lips and locked eyes with the man. "Thanks, for everything."

"Good Luck," The Doctor said seriously. Then raised his hand, and using his sonic screw driver activated the badge.

* * *

When Adam came to he felt like he had been kicked in the chest. He started to sit up, and open his eyes. But the sound of guns being cocked make him freeze.

"State your name, species, and purpose." The man dressed in black military gear in front of him demanded.

"Where am I?" Adam tried to get his bearing as he sat up. "What is the date?"

"It is December 30th 2004, and you are in an unauthorized military installation." A command type person said from Adam's right. "I repeat, state your name, species, and purpose or we will open fire."

"Adam Morris, human, retrieve a little girl from her kidnapper." Adam made sure he kept his hands up.

"Scans show he is human. The technology is unfamiliar." A guy to the main guy's right said.

"Likely story." One of the other men forced Adam down on his knees and began to handcuff him.

"We need to take him to command." The commander said as his minions kept their guns pointed at Adam.

"I must speak with my contact, it's imperative I speak with him." Now handcuff the man forced Adam to stand.

"Another loony." The commander rolled his eyes. "Take him back to base."

Adam knew the Doctor was NOT going to like this but it was a last resort option. "I request security authorization 463069, security authorization 463069."

"What did you say?" The commander turns and got in Adam's face.

"Security authorization 463069." Adam said to him point blankly.

"He's just a lunatic." One of the guards holding him sneered.

"Take him to security, and lock him up." The commander turned.

"But sir…"

"Do NOT test my patients Lieutenant. Do as I say!" The commander snarled

"Aye sir." The man saluted and started to haul Adam away.

As they past the commander Adam over heard him speak into a mobile. "Yes sir, our new guest just gave us the code… I had him put into custody until you can arrive… No he isn't in any of our files sir… I will await your arrival sir."

Adam just smirked as they led him away.

* * *

Commander Jerson was not having a good day. First the building was breeched by an unknown entity and now their 'guest' spouts off a top security clearance code. This means he has to drag 'HIM' out of bed. He doesn't like being called out of bed.

Jerson's headache started to get worse soon as he saw his boss's coat flapping as he hurried down the corridor. Within moment he was standing before him, and not in a good mood.

"How did that piece of crap get in here in the first place?" He immediately started walking towards the holding cells.

"Tech's are saying he somehow teleported into the facility."

"That is impossible. Our security grid should have blocked any unauthorized teleports."

"The Tech's are saying it was specifically keyed in to get through our shields." The commander kept up with the man. "Who ever he is working with knows our security measures."

"Are you SURE he said security authorization 463069?" The man stopped outside the interrogation room door.

"Yes sir he repeated it twice." Jerson nodded, "That is why we called you. Protocol states of anyone states that code we are to contact you and ONLY you to deal with it sir."

"Very well." The man adjusted his coat. "Let's meet him." With out hesitation the man stepped into the room.

Adam lifted his head and smirked, "You must be Jack. The Doctor said that code would get your attention.

Captain Jack Harkness stuck his head back into the hallway. "Jenson, I want this place locked down. No one in or out with out my clearance."

"Understood sir."

"No one is to come into that room unless **I** authorize it."

"But sir if he try's to kill you..."

"You don't have to worry about that. Now GO!"

The man saluted and moved his people back.

Jack turned back to Adam. "Who are you?"

"Like I told the men; my name is Adam Morris."

"How did you know that code?"

"Spoilers Jack," Adam shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here to retrieve a kidnapped child."

"And you just 'happened' to land in the middle of a top security base."

"So the Doctor's aim may have been a little off, but at least I'm in the right place and time."

"How do you know the Doctor?"

"Who do you think dropped me in the middle of his hell hole? Who else could have?" Adam strained against his shackles, "He sent me to get the girl back."

"What makes you think I would believe you?" Jack snarled in his face. When Adam remained silent Jack turned to leave. "Guards, take this prisoner some place dark and let him be forgotten about for a while." He was almost to the door when Adam smirked.

"Tell me Jack, can you really tell the difference between an Empress and a geisha in the dark?" Adam asked with a cheeky grin.

That got Jack's attention. "What did you say?"

"Can you really tell the difference between a geisha and an empress in the dark?" He continued to smirk.

"Let him go." Jack shouted back towards the door, continuing to eye Adam.

"Sir…" the guard looked at him oddly.

"I said let him go." He snarled at the guard.

Irritated the guard entered and undid Adam's shackles so that he fell to the ground. Jack went over to kneel next to him; his mouth by Adam's ear. "How do you know that?"

"Spoilers Captain." Adam smirked.

"I should let you rot here." Jack started to step away.

"She's Rose's daughter." Adam whispered.

"What?"

"The girl; she is Rose's daughter." Adam gave him a pleading look.

"Prove it."

Adam looked at the guards, and then motioned for Jack to come closer. He did so. Keeping an eye on the guards the whole time Adam started to whisper something in Jack's ear. While doing so he made gestures with his hands, one of which looked like whisking an egg, and pulling a train leaver. What ever Adam said to Jack made him turn his head sideways, and frown. When Adam finished, Jack looked at him oddly. "You are sure?"

"Who else could have told me that? In all of time and space, who else could have told me that?"

Turning quickly back to the guards, "I want this man released to my custody. I want ALL of his belonging returned to him. No exceptions. I want him ready to move in 10 minutes." Then Jack pushed past them.

* * *

Ten minutes later Adam had his backpack returned to him and was feeling a little better now that he wasn't having guns shoved in his face. The look on Jack's face as the guards shoved him into the room didn't bode well.

"I want you to start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"I'll tell you everything I can. You of all people should know about keeping the time lines straight." Adam took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What do you know about me?"

"Only what the Doctor could tell me." Adam sighed, "I wasn't to contact you unless I get in serious trouble. We had planned for me to land in some open area near the rift in Cardiff.

"You did, but about 20 feet down and half a mile off in a military base no one is suppose to know about."

"Like I said before, Doctor may have miscalculated slightly."

"Where did you come from and how did you get here?"

"I'm originally from an alternate world but was pulled into another by accident."

"Sounds familiar." Jack handed Adam a glass of brown liquid.

"I had started a new life there when one of my friends discovered a 'buckle' in time. Someone had changed an important event in history and it caused essentially a place in time where time buckled in this universe."

"And you were sent to fix it? Why didn't the Doctor come?"

"I was sent to retrieve the catalyst that caused the buckle, and as for why the Doctor can't do it," Adam shrugged, "Spoilers."

"But you said you were sent to retrieve the little girl."

"Evelyn Tyler Smith." Adam removed a couple photographs from his pack and handed them to Jack. "Age three years 4 months, youngest of Rose's three children."

"Three?" Jack smiled at the photographs which showed a close up of Evee and then one of the three children together.

"James Peter Smith is the oldest he is 10 yearly 11. Then Verity Rose Smith is eight years old."

"Cute kids." Jack handed the photos back. "So who took Evee, and why?"

"It has been confirmed an old associate from my home universe kidnapped Evee for her relation to Rose, and the possible effect it would have on the Doctor."

"Oh it would have an effect on the Doctor alright, and not one I would want to be witness to." Jack took a sip of the alcohol in his glass.

"No you don't" Adam looked up at him and shuttered.

"Why is Evee's relation to Rose so important to this person?"

"The Doctor said you would understand this phrase."

"Shoot," Jack took a drink of the alcohol.

"Bad Wolf." Adam said quickly.

Jack immediately choked on his drink, and began coughing. "What did you say?" He said hoarsely.

"Bad Wolf, The doctor said you would understand if I said that the reason the person wants Evee is because of Rose's relation to 'Bad Wolf'.

"Please…. Tell me you are kidding me." Jack shook Adam's shoulders.

"I don't even know what it means, but I saw what it did." Adam tried to make him understand.

Jack let him go, and collapsed into a chair, and took another long drink of the alcohol. "How does Evee even have the powers?"

"The Doctor thinks she may be sensitive to Huon particles, given who her mother is." Adam shrugged

"That would do it." Jack took another drink. "So who has little Evee?"

Adam pulled a file from his pack and laid it on the near by table. "Her name is Donna Noble. There is one in this world, who by the way should not be disturbed at all costs. Doctor's exact words." Adam pulled out the dossier on the 'other' Donna.

"Right." Jack started to look over the file, "What does he need us to do?"

"Get Evee away from her, and keep her away from the Powell Estate for the next 3 days.

"Considering Rose and her mother are currently running around the Powell Estate right now and has yet to meet the Doctor it would be unwise to disturb that, but why specifically the next 3 days?"

"The Buckle occurs right after midnight on New years eve. We can not disturb what occurs there. What happens there has to happen."

"That serious?"

"That serious Jack."

"Any ideas on how to find her?" flipped through the file.

"Rose said that she saw Evee every day in the play park of a day care center on her way to work."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Rose remembered a girl looking like Evee from before she met the Doctor. It is quite possible it WAS Evee." Adam shrugged, "It's the best lead we have. We can start by finding where Rose remembered seeing her and see what we find."

"We can't just steal her from the day care center. This needs to be kept low profile." Jack handed the file back to Adam.

"The Doctor recommended that I go in as a private investagator investigating the kidnapping of a client's child."

"Nothing like the truth to hide a lie." Jack took a couple things from the desk. "Here you will need these."

Adam took the items from Jack, "What are they?"

"Credentials, if the Doctor trusts you I do too." Jack opened the door for him.

* * *

"Let's hope this is the place." Jack said as he opened the door to the Happy Play Discovery Center. "This is the 4th day care center we have gone to."

"Be glad there was only six along the route to Rose's work. It could have been twenty." Adam followed him behind him.

An old lady was at the front desk, "Can I help you sirs?"

"Yes," Jack flashed his winning smile, "We are private investigators for the Tyler-Smith Agency we were asked to locate a child that has been taken by her loving aunt. Messy custody battle you see."

"Oh dear," the woman looked sorry, "I'm sorry but I can not release any records to you with out legal consent."

"Can you at least tell us if you recognize these two people?" Adam pulled out a photo of Evee and Donna.

"I can't say sir." The woman shook her head.

"Thank you for your time mame." Adam nodded to the woman.

As they turned to leave Jack leaned over, "Is it just me or was that woman lying?"

"She knows something." Adam leaned up against their car which was parked outside.

Jack noticed something down the sidewalk, "I think I might know a way to find her."

"Oh, how?" Adam crossed his arms.

He gave Adam one of his trademark grins. "I will be right back."

Adam watched as Jack walked up to 3 ladies pushing strollers/prams, and began talking to them. It wasn't long before Jack returned with an even bigger grin on his face.

"So what did you find out?"

"Jenny Smith just started school here 2 days ago. The lovely Mrs. Ann Jacobs, " Jack waved to one of the ladies as she went into the day care center, "says that 'Jenny' is currently living with her Aunt Donna Smith."

"Well we have a name and that Evee has been coming here for day care. We could take Evee from here tomorrow."

"They are closed tomorrow." Jack leaned on the car next to Adam.

"Did they know where they live?"

"No, but little Miss Angie Jacobs has a play date with 'Jenny' at Holland Park tomorrow at 10AM." Jack smirked.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if I don't have Captain Jack perfect. I haven't had a chance to study Torchwood like I should. Regardless enjoy.


	8. I've got to try

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who I'm just someone who plot bunnies won't leave alone.

Author Note: Sorry for the delay but RL reared it's ugly head for a while, and so did a mild case of writers block. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Now that they had a lead and a name Jack got his team to start doing some digging, and see what they come up with. In the mean time he and Adam went looking for a pub near by for something eat and drink.

Adam had a pint waiting for Jack when he returned from his chat. "So, anything?"

"Donna Smith admitted her 'niece' -who's parents recently separated to live with her- at the nursery just as Mrs. Jacob says she did."

"At least that is a confirmation. Did they get an address?"

"It's a townhouse near Holland Park." Jack took a drink of his bitters, "Fairly nice neighborhood."

"How could she afford that kind of place?" Adam ate his steak sandwich quickly. He realized he hadn't eaten all day.

"That is like asking the Doctor how he can afford some of the parties he gets himself into." Jack inclined his head.

Adam smirked. "That is a point."

Jack sat his pint down, "Answer me something, who are the children's dad?"

"Hmm?" Adam took a sip of his deer.

"Rose's children; who is their father? I always thought that she fancied…" Jack looked away and laughed, "They couldn't be HIS kids could they?"

"The Doctor's?"

"Well yeah, that's impossible," He looked a little worried, "right?"

"Do you really want that answer Jack?" Adam looked him in the eye.

"She is my friend, and I would like to know what happened to her." He said seriously.

"The Doctor forbade me to say anything Jack, and if he tells you something, you do it." Adam turned back to the bar and his beer.

He laid a hand on his shoulder, "Who is their father Adam? Please."

Sighing Adam turned back to him, "Their father is a school teacher, a professor of history. They have been married 15 years now; that answer your question?"

"Partially," He shrugged, "Is she happy?"

"From what I am told she is very happy, when her daughter isn't being kidnapped by people." Adam turned back to his beer.

"How did the Doctor take it?" Jack turn to his beer.

"Don't really know." Adam shrugged. "The Doctor I know is not the Doctor you know, so to speak." Adam watched a waitress go by and she winked at him. Blushing slightly, Adam leaned back over his beer.

Jack watched the interaction. "Got a girl? " Adam just hunched over his beer more. "Guy?" Adam turned and glared at him. "Sheesh, sorry." Grumpily Adam swirled his beer dregs, saying nothing. "Ah…"

"Ahh what?" Adam glared at the man.

"Who was she?" Jack signaled for another beer.

"You wouldn't know her." Adam rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I'm asking. Who was she to you?"

After a long drink of his beer Adam responded, "My fiancée. She died, 15 years ago."

Jack cringed. "What happened?"

"Ship was nearly wiped out by the time the Doctor arrived. She was one of the unlucky ones." Adam shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Both took a drink of their beer. The awkward silence was broken when Jack's mobile went off. He answered it while Adam finished his beer.

"You did…" Jack signaled for Adam that they were leaving. "We are on our way." He clicked the phone shut.

"Problem?" Adam tossed a few pounds on the bar, very glad that Rose had shoved a few pounds into his hand before had left for Torchwood.

"They spotted Donna." From an unspoken question by Adam, Jack clarified, "Donna Smith, at a local set of shops."

* * *

Adam and Jack were met by a member of his team who pointed them towards a warehouse style discount shop. Looking in the main window Adam could see her.

"Let me go in and talk to her, maybe she will give Evee to me."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I have to try. " He gave Jack a look.

"I'll stay here if you need me, but the first sign of trouble ..."

"I know, all bets are off."

Sighing Adam made his way into the shop towards where Donna was shopping.

For a minute or two he couldn't help watching her. For once she looked so happy. She was picking out things to decorate a little girl's room. To himself he mumbled, "Must be for Evee's room."

"Donna…" Adam said as he approached her.

Donna turned to look at him. "Oh my God," dropping everything in her hands she hurried over to hug him.

"Adam! What are you doing here? I thought you had died?"

"You could say I just landed here." Adam shrugged, and helped his friend pick up her things and put them in her trolley. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh I'm setting up a house for little Jenny." Donna said in hushed excitement.

"Jenny? Who... Who's Jenny?"

"Oh you could call her my niece." She said happily.

"Where did she come from?" Adam leaned over conciliatorily, "You didn't hurt the Donna from here and take HER child did you?"

"Oh heaven's no!" She waved him away as she started pushing the trolley down the aisle. "I merely 'adopted' the child of an old friend."

"You mean you stole her." Adam laid a hand on her.

"I didn't!" she said in hushed anger as she pushed away from him. "She is her father's daughter. I am taking her to her father."

"She belongs with her real parents Donna."

"Real parents?" She looked at Adam like had gone mad, "Those children have the possibility of being great. They could follow in their father's footsteps, but no. They are forced into a mediocre life on that world." Donna tried to calm herself, "No, here Jenny can mature under my guidance. She has the power to save her father. He doesn't have to die. He doesn't have to be alone."

"Her father isn't dead." Adam followed her, "Her father and mother are worried sick about her."

"And how would you know?" She eyed Adam, and then raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't been hiding here. You have been in THAT world haven't you?"

"Yes, and I was sent to being EVEE home to family, which doesn't include a woman who would steal her from her parents just to make herself feel better!"

"Her name is Jenny. HE had… has a daughter named Jenny, NOT Evee." She hissed. "She is going to save her REAL father, and neither he nor I are EVER going to be lonely again."

"Don't do this Donna, you are better than that." He begged. "You have no idea how much trouble you are causing not just her family but the universe it's self." He begged her. "You can't go mucking about in time. Didn't the Doctor teach you that?"

"How DARE you say his name." she moved to slap him, "I'm not 'mucking about' as you call it. I made sure not to cross paths with this world's Donna Noble. So, that precious time line is in tact, besides why would I? The one from here is a pathetic excuse of a human. I have not clue why this world's Doctor would want to have ANYTHING to do with her."

"Donna, you are my friend, and she wouldn't do this. She wouldn't steal someone else's life."

"I'm not the Donna you knew anymore am," she shouted at him. "She died that day. You left me alone," She started to cry with anger. "You left me alone."

By now a crowd had started to gather. Donna continued to rave, "You can't have her!"

"Is this man bothering you Miss?" A clerk came up and laid a hand on Donna.

"Don't you touch me! You are with him!" Donna started to back away from all of them.

"Donna, we are not trying to hurt you, but you have got to listen to me." Adam tried to calm her down.

Other customers we trying to come over to see what was going, and began to crowd her, "I said leave me alone! Go away! You can't have her!"

Adam spotted Jack at the back of the crowd, and he was trying to work his way forward. "Donna, tell us where Evee is and we will leave you alone."

"Her name is JENNY!" Donna finally snapped. Before anyone could do anything she reached into her pocketed, pulled out something, pointed it at the warehouse shelving by Adam. With a screeching crash all the supports for the shelving gave way, and started to collapse upon Adam and the crowd.

* * *

Two hours later Adam was sitting on a bench holding an ice pack to a goose egg on his head, "Did any of your men see where she went?"

"No, their attention was on the collapsing shelving." Jack leaned against the near by building. During the shelving collapse Jack had tackled Adam, knocking him out from under the falling metal.

"By the way," Adam looked up at him, a bit embarrassed. "Thanks, for knocking me out of the way."

"You're welcome." He gave Adam a cheeky smile.

"How did that not crush you? Those shelves weren't exactly tissue paper."

"Lucky I guess," Jack looked away, "Anyway," He rocked on his heels, "Did you get anything out of her before she brought the house down?"

Adam took the ice pack off his head, "Besides that she has gone bonkers?" Jack glared at him, "No, I didn't."

"Fat lot of good this was." Jack growled, "We could have had her in custody in a heart beat, but you had to play hero."

"Hero? " Adam stood up and got in Jack's face, "I'm doing what I was told to do. She was my friend, and until I knew there was no other option I don't want harm to come to her."

"Fine!" He backed away, not wanting to push the issue at the moment, "Then where did she go?

"She has got to have gone somewhere. We can try her house. We might find something there."

"I already sent a team over there, and they found nothing."

"Could we take a look?" Adam asked. Jack glared at him, "Humor me alright. I'm sure they looked but I know her I might see something you don't."

"Fine it's about 5 blocks down that way." Jack indicated a near by street.

As they walked along Adam started getting antsy. After the 3rd cross walk of him being twitchy at the light, Jack had had enough. "What's with you? Itching power land on you or something?"

"No, it's... its," Jack turned in a circle as he walked. "like I have been here before, but I haven't."

"Why do you say that?" Jack looked at him oddly.

"If I didn't know any better I would say it's like someone is nudging me, as if saying 'you know this you idiot'." Adam sighed in frustration. "How can I know something if I don't know what IT is?"

"Don't look at me." Jack shrugged as they walked. As they got closer to where the house should be he was waved to by a uniformed officer. "If anyone asks we are investigating a missing child case."

Adam nodded that he understood, but he kept frowning and looking around. The feeling was getting stronger as they got closer.

When they reached a police car they were stopped, and each produced their credentials.

"We have 8584 cordoned off, and we have begun searching the premises. It was recently inhabited but no sigh of the little girl. Neighbors say they have seen people come and go, but can't remember what they look like. It seems odd to me, sir."

"Keep me informed." Jack dismissed the man.

"Did he say 8584?" Adam asked as he looked up the street.

"Yes, why?" Jack asked curious

"What street are we on?" Adam started looking hard at the buildings; the tree's, the wall on the right.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Holland Street. On the other side of the wall is Holland Park."

"It was you." Adam said to himself, a grin spreading on his face. "Cris was right. I'll be dammed."

"For those of us who don't speak nutter could you tell us what is going thought that head of yours?"

"Brother Cristofer Frederico, he's a friend of mine. He's…" Adam couldn't quite explain it, "He's special. It's hard to explain, but safe to say he knows things, and has seen things."

Jack didn't completely understand it but, then again there were a lot of things he never quite understood in his life. "So, what did he tell you?"

"He said, she is at her father's house, her FATHER'S house." Adam started jogging toward the row houses.

"What has that got to do with it?"

"Evee is bonded to her father. Long story behind it but there is a special bond between them." Adam looked both ways as he cross the street then hurried to where all the people were standing. Jack continued to follow him. "She has always been close to him. When Cris said Donna 'took her to her father's house' I thought she meant to where her father was from, not his actual house."

"This is where Evee lives?" Jack started up the stairs of #8584.

"No," Adam walked past him to #8585, "but this house is where she was born. This is her father's house." To himself he added 'the Doctor's house'. He stopped in front of the house's door.

Jack quickly hurried over to where Adam stood. "It is going to take a while for us to get access to this house. It's on the historical registry. We can't just bust down the door. As for getting a warrant at 11PM at night, it is going to take time."

"Not if you have a key," Adam grinned as he pulled a key from around his neck. He showed it to Jack, "Rose gave this to me just before I left. She thought I deserved it." Adam slid the key into the lock, and felt it click. He shared a grin with Jack.

A couple of the men near by tossed them torches so they could enter. Catching them, they entered, with two more men behind them.

"How come this house is on the historical registry?" Adam whispered as he made his way into the library.

"It was owned by a family for the past 100 years, when the last family member died it went to the historical society." Jack went into the lounge and found nothing.

"This is Sheffield House." Adam stated as he looked around. He stopped as he came to the desk. "Jack, I think you better come in here." It was just a moment for Jack to hurry into the room.

"What did you find? "

"This is Donna's hand writing." He indicated the documents for him. "She was planning more than just kidnapping Evee."

Jack whistled, "Cooper… Bell; get our tech team in here. I need this place swept and the data returned to base." The men saluted, then left to get the tech team. Soon as they were gone Jack slipped some of the documents into his coat. "I do not want Torchwood to get their hands on these."

Leaving Jack to the documents Adam continued to make his way around the room and into the corridor.

"You have been here before." Jack watched Adam maneuver his way around what should have been an unknown house.

"This is Sheffield House, the home of Rose and her family, in our world anyway." Adam went into the hallway and up the stairs.

"Not a bad place to live. " Jack followed him up the stairs.

Carefully Adam opened each bedroom door, "No it's not, but I don't think they couldn't have lived anyplace else." Adam checked the master bedroom as Jack did the bed room next door; neither seemed to have been touched.

"Seen any differences yet," Jack asked as he went to the next bedroom.

"Front door isn't blue, but that is a minor thing. You are in James's room by the way." Adam went into the next room and stopped in the doorway.

"Nothing in there, but antique furniture," Jack came out to find Adam just standing there. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Adam swallowed. "This is Evee's room." Slowly Adam went into the room, and Jack followed. Inside was beautiful little room all set for a little girl.

"Nice decorators." Jack commented as he started to search around.

"It looks like her room at home." Adam walked over to the bed. It showed signs of being slept in.

"Someone packed a bag in a real hurry. Clothing is everywhere in the wardrobe." Jack commented from the other side of the room.

"Donna took her out of here either drugged, or kicking and screaming." Adam sat on the bed and picked something up.

"How can you tell?" Jack came over to stand in front of Adam.

With sad eyes Adam looked up at him. "This." He handed Jack a much abused teddy bear. "That is Bilbo, her teddy; she hasn't slept with out him since she was 2 days old. The…" Adam corrected himself, "John, her father, got it for her. She never goes anywhere with out him."

"That would do it?" Jack handed the toy back to Adam who held it himself.

"Rose said that," Adam looked at the bear in his hands, "for the first couple days after she was born she would only sleep if her father held her. So that he could get some rest himself, he had his heartbeat recorded so it would play through Bilbo here." He ran his fingers through the bear's fur. "Having Bilbo with her always got her to sleep. John swore it had something about listening to his single heartbeat." Adam looked up at Jack.

A torn look passed over Jack's face for a moment, "With Bilbo here we may be able to tack down where Evee may be."

Jack's statement brought Adam back to things. "Maybe he can," Adam stood from the bed, "The room to the right is Verity's room, and then the nursery. There is one more servant's bed room at the back of the house, but I don't see Donna being that far away from Evee." Adam led Jack out of the room and down the hall. "We may find what we are looking for where ever Donna was living.

* * *

Author's Note: I didn't realize how much getting reviews made my day until I was not getting them. Hope you like the story. I've got one more chapter to write and I'll have all the pieces written. Then all I have to do is polish.


	9. Tracking the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who. I'm just someone who keeps getting plot bunnies who won't leave me alone.

* * *

It was just past 8 AM on December the 31st 2004 when Adam walked out of a little corner floral shop. Jack was waiting for him with a large cup of coffee.

"Finish what you needed?" Jack asked as they started to walk.

"A friend asked me to take care of something for him." Adam sipped his coffee. "Moving on, did your guys find anything?"

"Not much, but we have put into measures to prevent her from getting to far with the research she was doing."

"That is some help, but any idea where she took Evee." Adam stopped at the corner to wait for a car to pass. "It's a little hard to disappear in the middle of the night with no where to go with a toddler."

"A bloke down the alley saw a white smart car go speeding onto the main street about 30 minutes before my team arrived. He couldn't confirm the child was with her but we have the police on the look out for the car." Jack kept up with Adam. "They want to put a bulletin out for Donna, but that would be a little counter productive."

"Knowing our luck someone would report the real Donna and get her hauled into the station."

"Be funny though," Jack cocked his head as he sipped his coffee, "I just wouldn't want to be the one to say sorry to her."

"'Mistaken Identity my arse!'" Adam mimicked his old friend. Both laughed, but it died quickly.

"Regardless, many of the normal ways to find her are out, but we are not normal." Jack led him into an old warehouse.

"What is this place?"

"Old meat packing plant, but for the moment we are going to try out a bit of technology." Jack led him down some stairs onto the main floor.

They were met by an eager looking tech. "I was about to call you."

"Found something?" Jack tossed his coffee cup into a bin and jogged over to where the man was standing. Adam was right on his heels.

"What we have found are scent tracers." The tech looked pleased with him self as he pulled up the grid on the large center screen.

"Scent tracers?" Adam asked confused.

"We acquired technology from some alien hunters who 30 years ago thought it would be fun to hunt humans. Sadly the aliens themselves ended up stuffed if I remember correctly." Commander Jerson came out of a near by office and gave Jack a significant look. Jack turned away not looking at him. The commander continued, "We have been adapting it to locate specific biometric signatures with in certain areas. In other words we are finding their 'scents' to track them where ever they go."

"And the tracers are where these scents have shown up?" Adam came over to look at the large screen better.

"You are correct." The tech said from his computer, "So far we have been able to find traces of Donna in various places, unfortunately we are finding that she and our world's Donna have close enough 'scents' that it is showing where both of them have been. If this Donna that has the little girl was in an area where the old Donna frequented often it could fool the sensors."

"Any way to rule out she hasn't done that?" Jack asked.

"Not completely. " The Commander turned to face him, "We know where the real Donna works, and some of her typical places to go but it could be completely random."

"What about tracking Evee?" Adam asked from his position by the screen. "She has a different enough signature we could track her. She doesn't have a counterpart here."

"We need something we could track from." The Tech said sadly, "Unfortunately we don't have anything we could use."

"Jack," Adam turned to him, "I gave you Bilbo last night. Surely he had DNA or something on it."

"We checked it." The Tech said, "There isn't enough for us to get a sample quick enough."

Adam rubbed his hands though his hair in frustration.

"Is there anything else we could track for?" Jack asked equally annoyed.

"We need something that has enough DNA on it that we could get a large chain analysis from. That would guarantee a good match."

"Adam, do you have anything of Evee's?" Jack asked. "Anything at all?"

"I don't know." Adam racked his brain. "It's not like I walk around with hair, blood or tissues samples."

"My boy, it could be anything, even saliva from a kiss would work on this thing." The tech said.

For a moment Adam continued to run his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then he froze. "Saliva…" Adam opened his backpack and began digging through it, until he came across a large piece of stained fabric. "Would this work?"

"What is it?" Jack asked a little bit disgusted.

"Evee's baby blanket." Adam smirked, "If there is one thing that little kids do is drool. And I'll bet this is covered in it."

It was going to take an hour to recalibrate the tracker but from the amount of DNA on the blanket they should be able to get a strong lock on her.

* * *

While waiting Adam tried to get some sleep; He hadn't slept well the night before. He and Jack had stayed at Sheffield house until 2 AM when they were sent home. Adam didn't have a place to stay. Jack jokingly offered to share a bed with him, which Adam shot down quickly. However, when Jack offered the use of his sofa Adam did agree. It wasn't the most comfortable of places to sleep but it was better than nothing. What sleep Adam had been able to get had been racked with nightmares. It really didn't surprise Adam when Jack came out of his room looking like something a cat puked up. He too didn't sleep well. Neither commented on the night by mutual agreement; soon as the shops were open they were out of the flat trying to do SOMETHING to find Evee.

Adam was in a bit of a comfortable doze when Jack sat down next to him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you aren't telling me?"

"Pardon?" Adam opened an eye and looked at him.

"There is a lot you are not saying. I want to know why."

"It doesn't need to be said," Adam closed his eye and tried to go back to sleep.

"What won't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" Adam refused to open his eyes.

"Because there are some things I … "Jack cleared his throat, "There are some things I need to know."

"Like what?" Adam asked, as he opened his eyes again.

"Why can't we go to Powell estate tonight? Why is not disturbing this Donna Noble so important to the Doctor."

Realizing Jack was not going to let him sleep unless he said something, Adam sat up. "Why you can't go to Powell is simple. Something very important is going to happen tonight there. What ever happens it can not be disturbed, and YOU can not see it."

"Why can't I see it?"

"Spoilers Jack." Adam shook his head.

"Forget the spoiler, what happens there?" Jack shouted at him angrily.

"Death, and life; if you interfere there someone who you care about will die there, but also someone else important to you will carry on living. The Doctor said to stop you at all costs." Adam stood and glared into Jack's face.

"You can't kill me Adam."

"You know as well as I do Jack that there are far worse things than death." Adam looked him in the eye. Jack's statement got an eye brown raise out of Jack. "Do you trust the Doctor, Jack?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Jack looked at him like he was mad.

"Then why are you questioning his judgment now? He trusted me with something very precious to him, and I won't break the trust he has in me." Adam asked point blank.

Silently Jack cursed, but ultimately he sighed, "Alright, I will trust your word on this. Just one day I will want an explanation from the Doctor."

"Who knows one day you might get it?" Adam shrugged.

"What about Donna Noble? Why is she so special?"

"Now that I can tell you a bit about." Adam sat back down. "In a few years time she becomes important to the Doctor. It is imperative that her time line not be disturbed by this, especially by my Donna. It could have drastic consequences for not only the Doctor, and your self, but also for earth it's self."

"That bad?" Jack asked point blank.

Raising his head to look at Jack, "That important." Adam laid his head back down, "Anything else before I nod off for a while?"

"Do I ever meet the man or woman of my dreams?"

Adam started laughing, "The only thing the Doctor would say about you is that you are going to go through hell but be better for it. As for your love life; he did say one thing."

"Which was?"

"Don't let him even say hello." He gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hey that's not fair." Jack started to laugh.

There was whistle that brought their attention to where the techs were. "We got a ping."

* * *

The Tech pulled up a map of the city on a large screen. "Each of the red dots is a trace of where Dona's scent is found." He indicated pointed at a few of the red dots, "The green dots are traces of a scent we believe to be Evee."

"What are the blue ones?" Jack asked as he pointed to a couple that were in downtown London.

"Those are scents that are similar to Evee's. We think they may be biologically related to her."

"Makes sense," Jack pointed to a couple points, "That is the department store where Rose works and the one's in the Powel estate most likely is Jackie."

"Our thoughts as well." The tech changed the screen to remove the blue dots. "The traces of Evee have been concentrated near the Sheffield house, and her day care center."

"And these other's?" Adam pointed at the four other dots.

The Tech changed the screen view to bring up 4 different map sections. "The first is the play park where she has her play date at 10 AM. It is frequented by several families. They have a nice duck pond there that is popular with the children."

The tech changed the focus to the next location, "Is St. Luke's community center."

"What is special about there?" Jack asked, "Seems an odd place for Donna to take her."

"They have a theater troop that does children's plays during the holidays. We think she may have taken her there to entertain her."

"And here?"

"Children's science center."

"What about the last place?" Adam asked.

"It's not really a place, more like a location." The tech brought up a view of the area.

"It's an open air pedestrian mall." Jack mumbled.

"It and the park are the strongest scent locations." The tech moved the images so they were side by side.

"We know she has an appointment at 10 AM at the park. Let's see if she shows up." Jack grabbed his coat, "Commander have some of our men set up surveillance on the mall area."

"It's going to be difficult. They are having an all day celebration up to midnight tonight. It's going to be packed."

"If this operation was easy, we wouldn't be the one's working on it," Jack slipped it on. "Now get out there and find her."

Slipping some items back into his backpack Adam followed Jack out of the door.

* * *

It was a quarter past 10 AM when the two men walked into the park.

"Remember, what ever happens we have to get Evee away from her."

"You take care of Evee, and I'll make sure Donna doesn't get away." Jack headed down one path towards a group of benches.

Adam moved around some trees so that he was coming up behind the jungle gym where the children were playing.

It was hard to miss the little dirty blonde girl standing on the fort's deck. Unfortunately Donna was able to get a clear view of her as well.

Jack heard her as he came down the path. "… Pardon me ladies I have got to cut this short." Donna got up to leave.

"What's wrong?" One of the mums's asked.

"I really must go." She gathered the pram and went over to where Evee was playing. "Jenny, time to go sweetie."

Evee glared at her, and moved away.

"Jenny, you come here to Auntie, now!" Donna said harshly, as she eyed both Jack and Adam coming towards them.

"Oh you are not getting away this time missy!" Adam said as he moved to intercept Donna.

"NO! Don't want to!" Evee started to cry, but Donna dragged her off the gym and unceremoniously dropped her into her pram.

"What's wrong Donna?" The other mums came over to her.

"That man," She pointed at Adam, "Wants to take Jenny away from me. He has been following me. Please, please help me get her away from her."

The woman scooped up their own children and started screaming for the police.

Ignoring them, Adam brushed past them and started running after Donna.

"This is not good," Jack said as he came upon where the women were. Seeing Donna making for the back gate Jack cut into the trees and attempted to cut her off. At least that is what he hoped to do until he felt the 200 pounds of human flesh slam into him at full speed.

* * *

Adam could see a clock from where he was sitting. It was now 7PM, and he was having an even worse day than the one before. Things did NOT go as planned. Oh he had managed to catch up to Donna, but not before he had been tackled by 2 policemen.

He couldn't get a word in edgewise over the other mum's shouting out "He was trying to kidnap Jenny!" "He has been stalking Donna!" "Who knows what depraved thing they had in mind for the child?"

The beat cops didn't want to listen to him when he offered to have them pull his credentials. All they cared about that some perverted man didn't get his hands on an innocent child. He couldn't blame them if it was true but good gawd he was only trying to bring Evee back to her parents.

Since he was considered a non violent criminal they let him cool his heels in a holding tank until they could deal with him. It had taken 5 hours to even start listening to him. By then they dumped him into an interview room. Two hours after that a detective walked in to talk to him. It actually was more like grilling him for an hour before they got called out of the room. They returned with a different file.

"You do realize how much trouble you are in?"

"You have all my paperwork right there."

"You can't just take the child from her aunt like that."

"She isn't even the child's real guardian. I have legal right to take custody of her and return her to her parents. All my papers were in order."

The detective shuffled them. "Possibly, that is for a judge to decide." They got up and left the room. Once they were gone Adam kicked his chair.

A short while later there was a knock at the door, and in walked a suited woman. Before Adam could say anything she spoke, "Mr Morris, you are free to go. The police department would like to apologize for delaying you. They didn't realize who you were. Your associate will be waiting for you outside." She motioned for him to leave the room.

Grumbling Adam found Jack waiting for him. Adam didn't say anything to him, just glared as they left the police station.

Once they were out Adam turned on Jack, and snarled, "Thanks for having my back Jack."

"I can't exactly go up and take out a cop, Adam."

"Your job was to stop Donna, not stop and flirt with people."

"I wasn't!" Jack got in his face.

Adam turned away from him and started down the street, hands in pockets. "Then where the bloody hell were you."

"Getting my arse handed to me by a punch of rugby players!" Jack followed after him.

Adam stopped and turned toward Jack, "What rugby players?"

"The one's who's wives happen to be the one's screaming, 'They are kidnapping our children!' While you went after Donna, I cut across an open area, turns out it was a small ruby pitch. Mrs Johnson shouted to her husband that I tried to kidnap her baby, and the next thing I know I have 1000 pounds of hacked off rugby team knocking the crap out of me."

Adam cringed and started walking. "How did you get out of it?"

"They coach pulled them off of me." Jack walked next to him. "Once I was able to stand I showed them my government ID, and they let me go. I had to do some fast talking but I managed to get away without any more injuries." Jack frown turned into a smirk, "I did get an invitation to come play with them anytime I like. The coach said he liked my foot speed."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Any sign of Donna while I was locked up?"

"Before you came out they got a lock on her. She is at the mall, and has been for the past 2 hours. My team currently has her under surveillance."

Adam stopped and looked Jack dead in the eye, "We only have 5 hours to catch her. What ever we do neither of them can be near the Powell estate tonight. We have to catch her Jack."

"Then let's go find them." Jack smirked.

* * *

Author's notes: I really struggled on this chapter. Hope you are enjoying this so far. btw thanks to my reviews for catching my little date boo boo.


	10. Catching the Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who. I am just someone who keeps getting hit by plot bunnies.

* * *

Things were not going as Dr. Donna Smith planned. First the 'rescue' of Jenny from her intellectually stifling parents went fairly well except that vortex manipulator was damaged in the jump. She got Jenny here but they were not going anywhere else for now. That was fine once the doctor was saved he would take them where ever they wanted to go.

Once they had arrived here she had not counted on Jenny being so unwilling to help her father. She would stay out of the way and do as she was told. After a day of the girl's constant crying Donna dropped her off at the day are center. That way Donna could get the preparation for their new life together.

Dona was now near her wits end. The incident at the shop had drawn unnecessary attention to her, but the mess after the collapse did allow for time to get back to the house in time to get Evee away from that wretched girl who had been baby sitting her. A payment of double her fee had kept her quiet and got her out of the way quickly. Their quiet get away was in jeopardy when Jenny wouldn't stop screaming for that dumb bear of hers. She didn't need it anyway it was from her old life. But dear lord that girl could scream like a banshee. They didn't have time to go back and get it. A trip to the medicine cupboard found a bottle of chloroform. She hated to do this to the child but at least she would quit screaming. A few drops on a cloth put her right out, and into her car seat with out a fuss. What she hadn't counted on was the after effects of the incident later on.

They had drove most of the night. She knew that the police would be looking for her car. She would be able to dispose of it once Jenny was awake. They could take the train back into the city. That way they could look like a mother and daughter in to town for a holiday for the New Year.

Soon as Jenny was awake that morning all she did was fuss. She didn't want to get up when she was told to. She wouldn't eat the breakfast Donna had gotten for her. All she seemed to do was call for her mummy and daddy. Try as she might Jenny would not accept "Auntie Donna", nor would she accept that they were going to see her father that night. She needed her mummy and daddy NOW!

Due the toxicity of the chloroform she couldn't gas the poor child again. She decided to take her shopping. That always made Donna feel better, therefore it should make her happy. That plan backfired. Jenny became 'that child'. You know the one that in ever store soon as they enter they start screaming at the top of their lungs, nothing can pacify them, nothing makes them happy. In desperation Donna decided she might as well turn up for the play date that was set for Jenny and little Angie. Jenny finally stopped screaming soon as they were at the park. The only bad part was that she still kept asking where her mummy and daddy were. Donna had been able to pass off most of Jenny's comments as 'the poor child is missing her parents so much. She can't go back until the divorce is final. Pity isn't it?'

They had gotten about a half hour of quiet time before Donna saw the flash of Adam's face in the crowd. She was no fool she knew what Adam was coming for, and he couldn't have her. Life would have been so much easier if Jenny had done what she was told. She didn't want to present the Doctor his daughter with bruises all over her. Regretfully Donna grabbed Evee and practically threw her into her pram.

Convincing the other children's mothers that Adam was crazy had been easy. It fed on their natural fears. They were able to delay him somewhat, but they cry of police brought aid. Donna couldn't help the satisfied smirk as she and Jenny rode away in the cab; the sight of Adam being forced to the ground by the police was quite satisfying.

Jenny slept most of the afternoon in her pram. Being up most of the night screaming, and then the morning throwing tantrums must have wore her out. Her sleeping allowed Donna to get a few things in place. In the mean time they puttered around town trying to stay out of areas where Adam might find them. She wasn't going near the Powel estate until later in the evening. She didn't want to accidently run into Ms Rose and Jackie Tyler.

For now she and Jenny were going to spend the evening enjoying the evening. She had taken Jenny for pizza, which she enjoyed. At time Donna actually smiled. She couldn't deny who her parents were. The dark blonde hair, the quirky smile; they were all Rose's. The laugh and those eyes; those big brown eyes; they were the Doctor's. It was also those eyes that betrayed her. Dona knew the Doctor very well, and she said you could always tell what was going through his head by his eyes. Jenny shared those same eyes. In them was dislike, the distrust in her, and pain. Dona had to turn away to not look into them.

"Come on Jenny we have to catch the bus." Dona started to reach for her.

"NO!" Evee started fuss, and squirm.

"Now Jenny, listen to Auntie." Donna started to pick her up.

"No!" She started to scream, and move away from her.

"I said come here you little brat!" Donna made a grab for her, but missed. Evee started running down the sidewalk.

* * *

In the crowd Adam, stopped and tried to listen.

"Something wrong ?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"I heard a scream."

"It's New Years eve. You are bound to heard many of them." Jack started walking again.

Adam started to move toward the right, "No, I swear it was Evee."

Jack stopped, "You can hear it?"

Adam didn't need to respond when a scream went off 100 yards from them as something small went running bell mell down the sidewalk. "Evee…" Adam and Jack started pushing their way through the crowd.

* * *

"Of all the traits to pick up from him it is being a fast runner." Donna said out of breath as she chased after the girl.

Evee in fear managed to get as far as a bus stand before stopped running, and tried to hide. She was now alone, terrified, and strangers were all around.

"There you are!" Donna came up angry, "How dare you run away from me!" Donna dragged Evee out into the open by her arm. By now Evee was crying in fear, and she was covered in muck and dirt. "Look what you have done!" In frustration, Donna smacked her. "Stop crying you have got to stop crying. I want you to look good for your Daddy and you are now all dirty!"

"No Daddy…" Evee wimpered, tears streaming down her face.

"I only need to you to save the Doctor, and then I could toss you in an orphanage if I wanted you little brat. Your only value to me right now is that you're his daughter. Now,I said stop crying," Donna brought her hand back to smack her again when a passer by grabbed her arm.

"Hey lady no hittn' kids." The man had a firm grip on her arm.

Donna yanked her arm out of the guy's grip, hauled Evee to her feet then started to half drag, half carry Evee down the street.

By then Adam and Jack were at the bus stop. Seeing a man glaring down the street Adam walked up to him, "Hey, you ever see this woman or girl before." Adam showed him a picture of Donna and Evee.

"Yeah,they went that way about a minute ago." The man pointed the way they had gone.

The words no more left his mouth then Adam was running down after them, with Jack right on his heels calling for back up.

"Hey," the man called after him, "she was hitting that kid."

Jack called back to him, "Oh don't worry she won't be doing that ever again."

* * *

"Would you please walk!" Dona snarled at Evee who kept stumbling as her tears kept streaming down her messy face. "Move you stupid girl!" This only made Evee cry more.

Donna tried to calm down. The bus stop they needed was just on the other side of the street. She would get Jenny on the bus to Powel estate. Once there find some café they could stay at until it was close to midnight then have Jenny absorb the extra regeneration energy from her father, thus making him heal and not fully regenerate, thus leaving him able to stay in this form. He will be so happy to see her, and Jenny they would travel in the Tardis again. They would never be alone again. Now to just get Jenny to do what she is told.

Donna yanked Evee back to standing on her own two feet, as they came up to the corner. Unfortunately the traffic light changed just as they got there. No matter, they would get to their bus.

Hearing a ruckus behind them Donna turned and saw two men running through the crowd. "Come on sweetie, we have to go."

"NO! " Evee screamed and tried to pull way from her.

Donna managed to get an arm around Evee's middle to carry her, but the other way across the street was blocked as well with bad traffic.

Trapped for the moment, Donna shifted Evee so she only had her by the arm, pulled out a sonic screwdriver.

"Oh crap!" Adam said as various things started falling from awnings, brakes giving way on vendor carts, and an ATM spitting out cash. Adam managed to avoid most of the hazards but one he tried to jump over he miss calculated and landed hard on the ground on the other side. Jack was 10 yards behind and was able to clear them and kept coming.

Adam manged to lock eyes with the little girl, "Evee!" The girl's head snapped to where Adam lay, "Run!

"Come on you silly girl." Donna began dragging her down the side walk a different direction. Evee continued to scream and fight Donna, for an instant she was able to get loose, and in that instant she bolted. In fury Donna started after her, but was tripped by Adam as he managed to grab her ankle. Donna kicked Adam in the face as both managed to get to their feet.

"You will not go anywhere you little witch!" Donna snarled as she tore after the child.

With a scream Evee darted away from Donna between two parked cars and into the street. The first car missed her but she could only stand there and scream as a lorry barreled down on her. The driver laid on the horn and tried to stop.

"Evee!" Without thinking Adam jumped into traffic after her ignoring Donna. Before the lorry could hit her he scooped her up and was on the median. Evee clung to him crying; Adam's world centered on that little girl.

From the curb Donna screamed, "NO!"

"Donna it's over." Jack said as he got up to her.

"I'll just take another. Little Verity is just like me they say." Donna started backing away from him.

"Don't even think about it lady," Jack started to go for his gun, but Donna took off across the street opposite of where Adam and Evee were.

"Ah hell..." Jack took off after her. Jack tore after down the side walk. She tried to hide in the crowd but Jack continued to follow her. With a quick glance behind her she split off and dashed across the street nearly being hit. She ducked behind a public sculpture hoping Jack could not follow her. Jack was closing on her but took a glancing blow from a car but kept going. Seeing Jack still coming Dona ducked down a small side street. As she ran she knocked over racks of second hand clothing and cheap cafe chairs.

In pain Jack stayed on her. Seeing an opening she darted to the right down a pedestrian mall. It was packed with merry makers as several pubs were going full tilt.

Again Donna slowed down thinking she lost him, but as she came to the end of the pedestrian mall she saw the way was blocked by police cars. 0frustrayted she spotted batch of scaffolding and made for it.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Jack saw her swing herself up the ladder of the scaffolding. Already the police were trying to get her down but she just continued to climb the 4 stories. Flashing his credentials at the police Jack made a flying leap at lowest rung and swung him self up to start climbing.

When Donna reached the top she realized she ha nowhere to go. In desperation she made a leap from the small foot holds to land shakily on a neighboring building.

Jack tried to get into a position so that he could make a grab for the building's ledge but just as he jumped Donna made the supports of the scaffolding let go. He did manage to catch the window ledge of the building but the falling pipes striking him caused him to loose his grip. With a curse he fell to the concrete below.

Donna looked down to where Jack had fallen; with out looking she turned and started to walk away from this. She had to get Jenny back. Only she tripped over something. With a curse she started to get up but the first thing she saw was a pair of shoes. Praying it wasn't who she knew it to be; her eyes tracked upward to the pair of black trousers, then the tweed jacket. As she continued to look up fear rose, until she reached his face. All that could think to say was, "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" His eyes were both hard and sorrowful.

"I lost you. I didn't want you to be lonely. I didn't want to be lonely anymore." she started to cry.

"What made you think this is something I wanted?"

"You were always alone..." she bowed her head.

"Time Lords are always alone. From now on you will never be alone but never with me." he laid a hand under her chin making her look up at him again. "You didn't give me a choice. Doctor Donna or no, no one makes decisions for me"

What are you going to do to me?" Tears started to stream down her cheeks. He said nothing as he took her arm.

* * *

Adam was sitting on a gurney with Evee in his lap. She still clung to him tightly but the EMT's were able to check her over for any injuries. "Is she alright?"

"A few scratches and bruises, but she will be fine." The EMT said as he packed up his bag.

"Evee, I need to get something for you." Evee snuggled into his chest, "Sweetie, it's from Daddy."

Reluctantly the little girl let go of her death grip on his neck enough for him to be able to move. Carefully he opened his back pack, the whole time letting her see what he was doing. He carefully pulled out Bilbo." I think someone wants to see you." Evee's face lit up soon as she saw the bear.

"Thank'ou!" she hugged Adam, one arm around the bear, and the other him. As she was hugging him she stiffened slightly, "Daddy?"

Adam quickly stood, with Evee in his arms, and turned to face whoever was there.

"She looks like her mum," A man that could only be THE Doctor walked up to them.

"Yur not Daddy," Evee said as she held tighter to Adam.

"Oh I don't know. I think she takes after her father in some areas." He shifted Evee to his hip, and offered his hand to him. "What happened to Donna? And Jack?"

"Jack will be along soon, as for Donna," He shrugged, "I've dealt with her."

"What did you do?" Adam looked at him warily.

The Doctor didn't acknowledge his question. "I wanted to say thank you." He brushed a hand over Evee's hair. She turned to face him, fingers in her mouth.

Adam shrugged, "One thing I have learned is there are something's you can't change because they are meant to be."

The Doctor looked at the two of them oddly.

"What?" Adam looked confused.

"I think you have something's you need to do," He rocked back on his heels, "I'll find you when you are ready."

"You are taking us home?" Adam looked at him surprised.

"I can't have you poking random holes in the universe, can I? Besides, I need to lock the door behind you." The Doctor started to walk away.

"How long do we have?" Adam asked as the Doctor turned a corner.

The Doctor poked his head back around, "A few hours, see you soon."

Adam shook his head.

"Wan down!" Evee started to fuss. Adam sat her down but held tight to her hand. "Hold my hand"

"Ok…" Evee held his hand as they walked down the sidewalk. They hadn't gone far when they head someone calling their names, "Adam … Evee, wait!"

Picking up Evee, Adam watched Jack come jogging up to them. "Jack! What happened to you?"

"I lost Donna" He said out of breath.

"You did but the Doctor didn't." Evee laid her head on Adam's shoulder.

"What did he do to her?" Jack cringed slightly.

"I don't think I want to know." He felt Evee go slack on his shoulder.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, as only little kids can." Adam smiled, "So much for a boring New Years Eve. I've got no where to go and a pretty girl asleep on my shoulder."

"What are you going to do now?"

"For the moment, find a place for this angel to sleep for a few hours. It's a little bit past her bedtime."

"Come with me. I know a place." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Go easy on that," Jack handed Adam a tumbler of whiskey.

"Thanks for the use of your couch." Adam looked over to where Evee was sleeping with her arm around Bilbo.

"Your welcome, but this was NOT how I planned on spending my New Years Eve."

"Well at least you have a pretty blonde asleep in your flat." Adam smirked as he sipped the whisky. He coughed as it went down.

"Told you it was strong." Jack laughed.

Both of them were quiet for a while as they watched Evee sleep.

"She looks like her mum." Jack commented

"Watched Rose sleep much?" Adam smirked.

"Well..." Jack hid behind his glass. "Once or twice..."

Adam laughed. "She has her father's eyes."

"So... Are you ever going to tell me who her father is?"

Adam let his head fall backwards against the back of the chair, "Jack..."

"Adam, I'll find out one way or the other." He leaned forward. "Just tell me, please."

"I can't Jack!" Adam stood up, and bit his lip. He wanted to shout but didn't want to wake Evee up.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would be telling you the future."

"Then at least tell me this." He followed Adam around the flat. "Is Evee's father the Doctor?"

Adam sighed, "Jack, this will be the last time I say this, Evee is not the Doctor's daughter."

"Why? If you ever saw them together you would know that they wouldn't..."

"Argh! Jack, the Doctor could never have a life with Rose. He could never settle down, have a wife, children, a family, not for anyone, even for someone like Rose ."

Jack walked away and wiped his face with his hands. Adam licked his lips, and looked away from him, "But..." Jack looked up at him, "There comes a point where a choice is made. In that choice the Doctor gives her the life she always wanted with him. Evee and her siblings are the product of that life. The Doctor you know goes on as always, alone; while Rose spends her life with her Doctor, and it is a good life."

"Adam, that doesn't make any sense."

He shrugged, "It's the best I can tell you. In time you will know what I mean. It may just take time."

Rolling his eyes Jack finished off his whisky, and then picked up a folder off the counter. "You will want this back. It has all the information on Evee."

"Thanks," Adam took it from him, and opened it to make sure everything was there. He picked up something from it. "This is yours."

Confused Jack took it from Adam, and looked at it. "This is a photograph."

"Yes," Adam looked away, "Of the children. Keep it."

"You said I wasn't to know the future."

"You don't. You know at some point someone you care about has children of their own." Adam leaned over and kissed Evee's temple. "And it gives you hope..." He turned and faced Jack. "For yourself."

A little uncomfortable Jack turned away, "Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now I'm going to get some sleep." Adam stretched out in the chair next to her. "Evee will be awake soon enough. I've got one last thing to do in the morning before we leave."

"Which is?" Jack slipped the photograph into his pocket.

"Keep a promise to someone."

* * *

Adam rang the door bell twice, before an older woman answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm from the Azure's floral shop. I have a delivery for," Adam checked the card, "a Miss Donna Noble."

"I'll take them for her." The woman took the large bouquet of yellow roses.

"See to it that she gets's them."

"I will, I will." The woman slammed the door in his face.

With a smirk Adam walked down the street and into an alley. In the shadows of the alley the Doctor held Evee next to the Tardis. As Adam turned the corner both of them waved to him. "How did it go?"

"From what I can tell, no abnormalities in her time line; her mum quite a character herself."

The Doctor laughed as he sat down Evee to run to Adam, and hug him. Adam scooped her up onto his shoulders.

"Ready to go home?" The Doctor leaned on the door way of the Tardis.

Adam looked out into the street, "Yeah, Time to get this little one home. Let's hope she doesn't remember any of this."

As the Doctor shut the door he mumbled, "She won't if I can help it."

* * *

"Mum, who was that at the door?" Donna Noble came into the kitchen where her mother was sitting down the bouquet of roses.

"A floral deliver boy, some one sent you roses," She raised an eyebrow as she handed Donna the card.

"Wonder who it is from? Haha!" Donna opened the card, and read it.

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know." Donna flipped the card over trying to see if there was anything else on it.

"What do you mean you don't know. Doesn't the card say?"

"That's just it," she handed the card to her mum; "All it says is 'Thanks from your P in C'. What is P in C?"

Her mum sniffed one of the blossoms, "Beautiful roses though."

"Who ever it was I don't care." She laughed, "I got roses!"

* * *

Author's Note: Only two short chapters left. I'm glad you have liked my stories so far. Read and review.


	11. We go on, we live, we remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr who. I'm just someone who keeps getting hit by plot bunnies, and needs someplace for them to run.

* * *

4 days ago Evee disappeared. 2 days ago they had watched as Adam disappeared from the platform. 2 days with no word from anyone. Torchwood said that the 'anchor' to Adam had broken right after he disappeared. He and Rose knew that it was a long shot if he made it over there and an even bigger one that he could find and retrieve Evee but they had to try.

He had tried puttering on some devise or another to pass the time, but everything he did went wrong. When Ellen had come running into the lounge with the fire extinguisher for the 3rd time she had forbidden him to tinker in the house anymore. Add in that every time they turn around James and Verity were having a fight over something or other, which was making Rose's already frazzled nerves fray even more. Pete was trying to not have to call on Rose to take care of issues at Torchwood but things there were escalating. When the pushing fight in the library between James and Verity caused James to smack his head on a shelf, and a photo of Evee to fall to the floor and shatter; Ellen had had enough. Once the goose egg size bump on James' head was treated she tossed them all out of the house for a few hours.

Rose and the Doctor walked with them down to the park down the street. Each of them kept a firm grip on each of their hands until they were to the play park; neither wanted to admit it but they were both nervous that someone else would try to take one of their children like they did Evee. Once at the swings they let them go play. Both children started to play on the jungle gym while Rose and the Doctor sat on the swings.

"Do you think he made it over?" Rose asked as she barely moved herself on the swings, but keeping an eagle eye on James and Verity.

"Systems show that he did." The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know what more we can do."

"What about Cristofer?" Rose asked.

"He says the buckle is gone, and that things are flowing smoothly." He continued to glance around the park, "And yes, I asked him if he saw Adam, and he said no."

"I just wish…" Rose bit her lip to keep the tears from happening.

"She will be home soon." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Dad!" James yelled as he ran over to them. "Verity won't share the slide."

"Ver, you know you need to share." Rose warned her.

"James, started it." Verity shouted down at her brother making faces at him.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oi, Stop it you too!" Rose got up and went over to them to break it up.

"All of you shut it!" The Doctor shouted at all of them as he too got up and seemed to try to listen to something.

"But dad she is the one that.." James came over whining.

"I said Shut it!" The Doctor snarled.

"Doctor!" Rose looked at her husband like he had gone mad. The Doctor rarely raised his voice to the children. When he did raise his voice it was best they listen, and listen well.

"Rose, be quiet!" He glared at her. Rose crossed her arms in irritation at him.

The Doctor continued to listen, and then a smile split his face. "Fowllow me!" He took off through a bunch of trees to a large open area. Confused Rose, James and Verity followed him.

"Doctor, what is…" Rose got out before he held up a hand to quiet her. In the distance they hear a faint "Daddy… Mummy…"

Looking everywhere they spot on the far side of the open area a little girl in a pink dress come running for all she is worth towards them.

"Evee!" They both shout. All of them go running towards her. The Doctor is the first one to her and scoops her up in his arms. It was a mass of kissing her, hugging her, and tears that followed.

The Doctor handed Evee to her mother so that she could get her hugs and kisses in. Stepping back so that she could have her time with Evee; the Doctor felt someone watching him. Looking up, he saw someone standing with his hands in his pockets in the shade of the near by trees.

"Rose, I'll be right back. I need to check something out." He kissed Rose's cheek, and Evee's. Then headed towards where the person was standing.

As he got closer he relaxed a little, "I wondered if you would be the one to bring her back."

"I couldn't leave her there."

"Thank you, for bringing her back." He said awkwardly.

Feeling the tension he asked a simple question, "What do you call yourself here; certainly not Doctor?"

"Well I'm 'Doctor' to my family, and close associates, but my name here is Doctor John Timothy Smith."

"John Smith?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow at him.

"Well," he tipped his head back and forth, "I had to have a name, and it seemed to fit. I am getting the life that John Smith always wanted."

"Yes you are," he leaned on the near by tree watching Rose with the children. "You are becoming John Smith."

They watch as James gave his little sister a hug and kiss, only to have her squeal. Both laugh, but John looks over to the Doctor. "I wanted to say thank you again, I know doing this wasn't easy."

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor brushed it off as if it was nothing. The Doctor turned to John and asked, "Is she happy?"

"I like to think so." John sighed. "She has the life she always wished for with…" John cleared his throat. "Well, with me anyway."

"How are you?" The Doctor looked to John.

"I'm here." He shrugged, "I teach. I save the world from those that try to destroy it. I protect my family. The more things change the more they stay the same. Still don't like pears or cats."

That got a slight smile out of the Doctor, then he became serious again, "She did it didn't she?"

"Yes she did." He had a sad smile, "Continues to do it." Scratching the back of his head he looked to the Doctor, "I wanted to say thank you for taking care of Donna, well the 'bad' Donna. I would not like to see what I might have done to her."

"Our Donna Noble is living her life happily in my world, came into money on her wedding day actually."

"Married into it?"

"No actually, he didn't have a penny to his name but he loved her very much. She got a lottery ticket as a wedding gift." He smirked a little. John gave him a wry look. "She hit one of the jackpots, and the triple."

"Good for her." John laughed, and then turned serious,"And Evee's kidnapper?"

"She is where she won't hurt anyone ever again." He gave John a look of don't push it.

"Rose was a bit 'upset' with you about the shielding you put up." John gave him a wry look. "If you think Jackie can raise a holy tantrum you have seen nothing on Rose."

"You know why I did it." He said point blank.

"I do, but that doesn't mean she had to like it." John gave me a significant look. "Besides you and I both need a good telling off occasionally."

"She was always quite good at that." The Doctor watched Rose and the children move to some near by swings.

Seeing the Doctor's gaze John asked him the question that had been hanging over them since he walked up there, "Doctor, do you…?"

"No," He crossed his arms, "Not anymore." He looked over to Rose and the children. "When he died… Well I'm not you." He gave John a significant look. "She became just another companion. I won't forget her like I can't forget the others but we go on, we live, we remember; more places to see and things to do." He gave him a sad smile.

Changing the subject, "Where is Adam?"

"He's around." The Doctor gave him a mischievous smirk.

"What did you do?" John laughed.

"Gave him his reward," The Doctor shrugged.

John saw Rose wave to him from below, "I really don't have a right to ask this but is there one thing you can do for me before you go back to your world?"

"No promises, but I'll do my best." The Doctor shrugged.

John turned to the Doctor and looked him directly in the eye, "Don't let her die alone." John pleaded with his eyes, "What ever happens I don't want her to die alone."

The Doctor nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." John nodded, and started to walk away.

"Oh, Doctor", The Doctor gave him a sad smile as he called to John, "We promised her forever, don't let it come too soon."

"I'll do my best." John waved to him, and slowly made his way to where Rose and children were.

When John reached them he walked up and wrapped Rose in a hug.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Rose looked up at him.

For a moment he wanted to lie to her, but knew it would do no good. "Yes. He wanted to make sure we were alright before he sealed the breech."

Rose looked up at where the Doctor last was, "And Donna?"

"Dealt with, and to be honest I don't want to know what he did, but she isn't dead." John laid a hand on her cheek, to bring her gaze back to him. "She will never bother us again."

Rose nodded, and then buried her face in his chest as he held her tightly to him. He kissed the top of her head.

Sighing he asked the one question he knew he both wanted and dreaded the answer to, "Do you still love him?"

Her eyes were a little damp; Rose looked up at him, "No. I couldn't."

"Why?" He asked her honestly.

"He's not you." She gently kissed him, "The Doctor that I knew died, but the man I love is right here; MY Doctor is right here." She gave him a bright smile. Smiling himself he bent down and kissed her.

Things were getting a little interesting when the both of them were tackled by 3 pairs of arms.

"HEY!" both of them laughed.

"Up Daddy! Up!" Evee raised her arms to him to be picked up. Laughing the Doctor picked up his daughter.

Rose was messing up James's hair while Verity was rolling her eyes. "Do you have to do that in public? It's disgusting!"

"One day you won't mind it so much, Ver." Rose laughed.

"Blech!" Verity wrinkled her nose.

"What happened to Adam?" Rose asked as she looked around the park.

"We will see him again. Don't know when though." The Doctor shrugged.

"I like Adam." Evee said from the Doctor's arms.

"Oh do you?" Rose asked as she tickled the little girl.

"He nice." She said between giggles.

"Don't worry you will see him again." The Doctor assured her as he set her back down on the ground.

"Hey Dad!" James walked backward so he could face his dad, "Can we do something special tonight?"

He looked to Rose, who shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"Fish and chips." He grinned.

"Chips… Your sister is finally back after being kidnapped for 4 days and you want chips?" Rose looked at her son like he had gone mad.

"Yeah, why not?" He grinned.

That got both the Doctor and Rose to laughing. "Oh alright sure!"

"Yeah!" Both children cheered. "Race you to the corner!" James tagged Verity, and both children took off across the park with little Evee on their heels.

With a cheeky grin the Doctor offered Rose his hand, and they took off running after the children, laughing as they went.

In the distance, a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie watched them run off, and then quietly stepped into his blue box.

* * *

Author Note: So what do you think? One last chapter to go.


	12. Times Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who. I'm just someone who keeps being hit by plot bunnies.

* * *

Soon as the engines stopped wiring, the Doctor motioned for Adam to step outside the Tardis.

"Where are we?" Adam looked around alley way they were in.

"It is New Years Eve roughly 30 years ahead of when you were last here."

"What about Evee?" He gestured back to where the little girl napped in the Tardis.

"Soon as I drop you off I'll take her to her parents. She will be safe and sound." The Doctor leaned on the Tardis's door way.

"What do I do now?"

"Go inside, eat, live life for once." The Doctor shrugged.

"This is the third time I've been dropped in a world where I know no one." Adam laced his fingers behind his head.

"You have friends inside."

"I don't know." Adam looked apprehensive.

"Oh go on." The Doctor motioned for him to go, "It is much nicer in there than standing out here in the snow, muck, and cold.

Shrugging Adam started to walk away but got about 3 steps before her turned back around, "Thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome. Now get, I have to take Evee to her parents." The Doctor stepped inside and closed the door of the Tardis. It wasn't long before it faded from sight.

Turning his jacket's collar up in the cold, Adam made his way around to the front of the building. It was a nice restaurant that had a sign hanging from the door that said "Closed for Private Party". Adam almost didn't go inside but remembering the Doctor's advice he opened the door.

"Name please" asked a burley man just inside the door.

"Adam, Adam Morris." Adam rubbed his arms to get circulation back.

The man looked down a list, "Sorry not on the list. This is a private party."

"I was told I would find my friends here." He tried to look into the main room but the man blocked him.

"Not on the list, now leave." The man made a move toward Adam, but stopped at the sound of a woman's shriek.

"Adam!"

Before he knew what was happening a woman with graying blonde hair had him wrapped in a fierce hug. Obviously she knew him, so he returned the hug if a little stiffly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well I…"

"Madame he isn't on the list..." the doorman started to say.

"Oh bugger the list. He is an old friend who we haven't seen in years. Let him in, besides he is half frozen." She brushed the snow off of Adam's cloths, and patted his cheek.

"But Mrs. Smith..."

"No buts…" She tugged Adam into the main area of the restaurant. Once they were away from the door man Adam could get a good look at the woman before him.

"Rose?" He looked confused.

"Don't tell me I look that bad. Granted I know it's been 30 years, but there you have it." She smiled one of her bright smiles up at him.

"It's wonderful to see you." He wrapped her in another hug.

"How did you get here? And you haven't aged a day." Rose teasingly pinched his cheek.

"The Doctor." He gave Rose a sad smile.

"That's all the explanation you need my boy." She smiled at him. "Come, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on."

Rose led him though the crowd towards a group of tables. As they passed the dance floor Adam couldn't help noticing the pretty blonde dancing in the middle.

"Doctor, I believe you remember our 'old' friend Adam." Rose said to an older gentleman who had his back to them as they walked up.

"Nice to meet you Adam…" then the realization hit him, " Adam...ADAM!" He gave him a big hug.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Rose laughed, and kissed the Doctor's cheek before she made her way back across the room.

"I take it things went well since I last saw you?" Adam asked as he snagged a beer off a passing waitress's tray.

"Evee dropped off in a local park near her home by her captors, un harmed four days after she disappeared. The Tyler heiress returned to her loving family safe and sound. Tragically her kidnappers were never found." The Doctor smiled.

"How is ever one else? Brother Cristopher must have been worried sick about me."

"Oh he was until Evee crawled up into his lap one day. All I know is after talking to her for a couple minutes she hopped down and he was happy as a lark. He still occasionally has boughts but he is a lot better than he was when you left. He chose to remain here in London. He became a custodian for some of Torchwoods relics. Still a bit batty but he has kept his faith. He is around here somewhere actually." The Doctor indicated the crowd around them.

"And the rest of the family?" Adam continued to look around the room hoping to see a face he knew.

"James is married, with three children, and teaches at the same school that I did." Aside he said, "This is my 'retirement' from teaching party by the way if anyone asks."

"I'll keep that in mind." As Adam looked around his eyes kept coming back to the girl from the dance floor. "Hard to imagine James married. It was just a couple days ago he was playing with toys in the back garden."

"You should see Verity now. She is married, with three daughters – heaven help her- and works for a top of the line engineering firm here in London. I tease her that she is still tearing apart all her toys."

"And Evee?"

The Doctor followed his gaze, "I'd say not bad considering you haven't taken your eyes off her since you walked in." He smirked.

Adam choked on his beer, "What?"

"That..." The Doctor pointed at the smiling girl, "Is Evelyn Tyler Smith-Cook; now thirty three years old, and director of team alpha at Torchwood. She is one of our top operatives. Some even say she may take over Torchwood someday."

"She turned into quite the beauty ." Adam smiled and he took another drink.

"She certainly got her looks from her mother and not me," the Doctor watched as a little boy ran up to Evee and hugged her. Eve grabbed the boy's hands and started 'dancing' with him.

"That is her son." The Doctor pointed at the little boy. "He's seven. She also has a daughter named Gretchen, who's 10. She is usually playing with James' daughter."

"Oh," Adam couldn't hide the bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'm glad she has done well for herself."

"She has come a long way from the days of her guardian angel."

Adam looked back to the Doctor, "Guardian angel?"

"When she came back," he took a sip of his wine, "she blocked out most of what happened, except for one thing, her guardian angel."

Adam leaned over and whispered, "The Doctor?"

"No actually." He smirked, "You."

"Me?" He looked confused.

"Up until she was about seven she believed she had an angel looking after her." The Doctor watched Evee 'dance' with Travis. "Her descriptions of him sounded a lot like you."

"What made her stop believing?"

"Our housekeep Ellen passed away, and he wasn't there to save her." The Doctor turned and snagged nibbles from a passing tray.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ellen had been ill for a couple years. " He said sadly but looked away and smiled, "Granted I think she needed her guardian angel more after that."

"Oh really?"

"Rose blames her for most of her gray hairs." The Doctor laughed. "And I'm inclined to agree with her. Evee got into more trouble from the age of 8 to the age of 18 than I thought possible."

"Like what?"

"When she was 14 she got tired of being told to stay at home each time Rose and I would go out to investigate a Torchwood issue, so she stowed away in one of our trucks."

"Oooo not good." Adam cringed.

"Well, it wasn't all bad, but she and I had a little chat afterwards." The Doctor cleared his throat.

"And now she is working for Torchwood." Adam went back to watching her with Travis.

"And director of her own team." The Doctor couldn't help a proud smile.

"Good on her." Adam continued to sip his beer in silence next to the Doctor as they watched the festivities around them.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm…" The Doctor turned to Adam.

"I wanted to say Donna was right about one thing."

"Which was?" He looked to Adam.

"She is her father's daughter."

"Well, I don't know. When her husband died I saw a lot of Rose in her." The Doctor cleared his throat and looked away from Adam.

"She is a widow?" Adam's head snapped back to the Doctor.

"Did I not mention that earlier?" The Doctor looked sideways at him as he smiled behind his glass. "He died 7 years ago. She was left alone with three year old Gretchen, and 3 month old Travis. She has done well for herself; but has been quite lonely since he died."

"No, I can't say that you mentioned that." Adam smiled behind his glass as he watched her.

"You do realize if you hurt her…"

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her when she was 3 years old. I'm not going to stop now."

"She doesn't remember you."

"Hmm"

"She doesn't remember what happened in those 4 days. She won't remember you." The Doctor sat his glass down and made sure Adam knew how serious this was. "She knows she was kidnapped when she was little but she doesn't know you or what happened there. She doesn't know you as her guardian angel."

"I can live with that."

Travis came running over, "Grandpa, can I have some money for the candy machine."

"Travis, you just had a piece of cake."

"I'm a growing boy." He grinned up at him and then turned to Adam, "Who are you?"

Adam squatted down so he was nose to nose with the boy, "I'm an old family friend. My name is Adam." Adam offered his hand to shake with the boy.

"Nice to meet ya." Travis shook his hand firmly. Adam laughed at the boy's antics.

"Travis!" The boy cringed at the sound of the woman's voice. "Don't go running off like that."

"It's alright he only wanted another piece of…" As Adam stood up and came face to face with familiar brown eyes, "…cake."

"If you are hungry there is plenty of fruit and cheese over there; but if you are bored go play with Chelsea and Amy." Travis grumped off to play with two ginger hair colored girls in the corner. "I hope he wasn't bothering you." The woman turned back to Adam.

Seeing Adam standing there speechless the Doctor cleared his throat, "Please forgive me, Adam, this is my daughter Evelyn,.. Evee this is Adam…"

"Oh sorry," Adam offered his hand to her, "Adam… Adam Morris."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled at him, but she looked confused for a moment, "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Uh…" Adam didn't know what to say, but the Doctor stepped in for him.

"He lived near us when you were very little." The Doctor looked back and forth between them, "He just returned from an extended assignment out of the country. I was actually thinking of taking him in as my assistant."

"You? With an assistant?" Evee looked at him disbelieving.

"Well, you are always telling me how old I am…." The Doctor teased her.

Evee rolled her eyes at her father, "Adam, where are you staying?"

"I just got back into town and haven't really found a place to stay yet." Adam gave the Doctor a look of 'Help me'.

"If you are going to be working closely with my father you could stay in the guest room. The house has 5 bedrooms, what is one more person, especially one that will be keeping my father out of trouble." She grinned mischievously at her father.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," The Doctor looked from his daughter to a slack jawed Adam. "What do you say Adam?"

"Uh, sure, sounds… sounds like a wonderful idea." Adam tried to process what just happened.

"I am sure Rose has found someone I must talk to so I will leave you two alone to work out the details." The Doctor winked at Adam. He went a few steps and then turned around, "Oh and play nice. "

"Oh shut up…" Evee laughed and waved him away.

Smiling the Doctor turned away and walked over to where Rose was standing grinning at him. "Playing match maker are you?"

"Well… sort of. " He took a drink of his punch, "Besides I think she has been waiting 30 years for him."

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you liked the story. I've got one other that is bouncing around. We shall see what happens from it.


End file.
